Functional DysFUNCtion
by writinsinmysoul
Summary: Starring Sellie and JaPalex! Secrets and lies were common for Ellie and her friends at Degrassi. Now in their 20's those secrets may come back to haunt them and their families and show them the true meaning of dysfunction. Complete
1. Raccoons or bandits in the night

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for clicking on my story. Now your _next job_ is to get comfortable, because this story is about to go there lol. This is my shot at a future fic. It will be starring Sellie and featuring a lovely Jalex and Palex triangle. So with out any further re due, I hope you enjoy Functional Dysfunction. Thanks in advance for reviewing, it really helps me know where I need to improve, and what you did like.**

**I Disclaim: I have no rights to Degrassi or any of the characters in this story. If CTV wants to talk business however, I'm listening lol. **

**No Raccoons where harmed in the creation of this Fiction.**

_Happiness is completely overrated, but for once I think I can be cliché. All of my life, I have felt like I was in the middle of a sick and twisted teen melodrama. My life was a huge joke, a crappy storyline and nothing could go right. I guess the writers had it out for me, I guess that's what happens when a girl is robbed of her childhood, when her family puts the func in dysfunction._

"_Func in dysfunction_... Ellie, you officially have writers block. I'm never going to get this book done in time if I continue to write crud like this." Ellie stared at her computer screen blankly. Writing this book was her dream; one of her many life goals, and so far it completely sucked to her. She had been working at it for months and was still having trouble finding a consistent flow. This was what she lived for. Writing was supposed to be her thing and so far the most memorable line she had created was, "func in dysfunction."

"Ellie, come to bed. You have been working all night, I miss you." Sean said for the third time that evening as he came up behind his young wife and began to kiss her neck.

"Sean this could be our break, _If_ I can nail this contract. This book, it has to be perfect. I'm trying to appeal to a greater audience here." Ellie rolled her eyes at Sean's attempt to fool around, she had a deadline, what didn't he understand about that.

"Ellie your book will be perfect, ok. Just do what you do you know, write from your heart. You know you are the best writer in Toronto. Besides it's so late, you'll write better in the morning after we have se- I mean sleep." Ellie couldn't help but smile at Sean's lame cover.

"Maybe I _should_ wrap up for tonight. I guess it wouldn't hurt to release a little tension."Ellie said mischievously.

"That's all I have to hear." Sean growled as he picked Ellie up and carried her to the bed.

"Sean, put me down!" Ellie laughed.

"Do you... _really_... want me to put you down." Sean said between kisses.

"Well, now I 'm not so sure." Ellie smiled as she began to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes and began to run her fingers through Sean's dirty blond hair. The night was young and Sean bit his lip excitedly as he slowly laid her back on their unmade bed.

"Moooomy, Daaaaady!!! Nooooo dwon't eat me!!!"

"Sean. Sean we have to go check on Mykel," Ellie said between kisses.

"Kelly will be fine baby. Lets let her cry herself back to sleep." Sean said as he pressed his weight against Ellie and began kissing her neck.

"No Sean, it sounds like the _monster_ again." Ellie said trying to resist her desires for Sean as she heard the little feisty red head's cries grow louder.

"Grrr! I guess duty calls. " Sean said as he rolled over off of Ellie, finally giving in to their 2 year old daughter's cry.

"This is the third time this week,"Ellie said with a concerned look on her face. "Lets go in together, maybe we can get her back to sleep faster."

"Be right behind you." Sean said as he screamed muffled into his pillow and rolled around the bed angrily once Ellie had left the room, it was also the third night he was going to have to take a cold shower.

"Moooomy! Daaaaady!"

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Ellie said as she went to pick up her crying daughter.

"Mama, He was gonna eat me." Their daughter said through tears.

"Who was gonna eat you Kelly, I thought daddy made the monster go away last time." Ellie said as she sat down in the lounge chair and pulled Mykel into her lap.

"Na Uh , he come back, he say he eat daddy too, and you too mommy, he eat you too." Their daughter Mykel began to cry harder. She was really scared and Ellie was worried that this was going to become a habitual problem. "Oh baby, shh. It's going to be ok sweetie. Mommy and Daddy are here. We would never let anyone hurt you and certainly wouldn't let anyone hurt us."

"That's right Kelly, I wish some other dude would eat your mommy," Sean laughed as he entered the room catching the tail of the conversation, "I'd kill him."

"Sean!" Ellie threw him a stern look, "Don't say stuff like that in front of her."

"What?" Sean laughed and threw his hands up in defeat as Mykel began to calm down a little. "Ok, we are getting rid of this bad guy once in for all. Now where's daddy's gun?" Sean said as he got up to go search the closet.

"Sean!"

"What?" Sean asked Ellie confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Ellie was in disbelief.

"Oh come on Elle." Sean contemplated his decision for a minute," can I at least beat him with a brick?"

"No."

"Ok, how about a board, with a rusty nail going through it?"

"_Sean,_"

"Fine, I'll use a bat but that's as soft as I'm going."

Ellie rolled her eyes as she rubbed her daughter's back. "Sean, you need to show her that there is nothing to be afraid of."

"That's it, man you are no fun." Ellie laughed as she passed their daughter to Sean. "Kelly," Sean tickled his daughter's chin so she would look at him. Her face was still puffy and red. "Sweetie, don't cry it's nothing to be afraid of." Mykel sniffled a little as she laid her head back against Sean's chest. "Now where did the monster go when Mommy and Daddy came into the room."

"Out the window." She pointed to were the window was open and the screen had been slightly torn.

"What the... Elle, did you leave her window open tonight?" Sean asked a little worried. Maybe their daughter's imagination wasn't as crazy as they thought.

"I don't remember opening it." Ellie walked over to the window slightly frightened. "I don't remember the screen being torn either." Ellie looked at Sean equally worried.

"I wanna sleep with you Daddy." Mykel was clinging to Sean for dear life.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea tonight Sean, at least until we can figure out what's going on." Ellie said as she gently stroked her daughter's hair. Sean looked back at the screen worried as they began to make their way back to their own bedroom.

"Yeah Elle, maybe you're right."

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Dr. Smith to the Neonatal Unit. Dr. Smith to the Neonatal Unit._

Ellie slowly turned away from speaking in the intercom and back to sorting files in her station. She was completely exhausted from the night before.

"Ellie you look like crap," Alex joked as she set a cup of coffee on her friend's desk.

"Thanks, leave it to Alex to tell me what I didn't already know." Ellie said sarcastically. "I didn't get to sleep much last night, Kelly keeps having these nightmares. The funny thing is her window was open last night, and neither Sean or I remember opening it." Ellie said as she took a sip of the coffee. "Eww, Alex black means no sugar. Just how much did you put in this?"

"Beggars can't be choosers Elle. So how do you think her window got open?" Alex asked as a she started her computer up for the day.

"We don't know, but the creepy part was how the screen was torn. I'm sure it was just a raccoon or something though." Ellie pondered the thought for a moment. "Oh my gosh, what if it had hurt her, seriously it could have had rabies or something. We need to get some better locks to put on her window."

"You're freaking out Ellie," Alex rolled her eyes, "Mykel is going to be fine. Sean or Jay probably forgot to close the window last night after they finished painting _remember_." Alex concluded.

"I forgot they painted the hallway yesterday, but Sean swears he closed the window when he went to tuck her in, we talked about it this morning." Ellie was freaking herself out, she would die if anything ever happened to her daughter.

"You know how Sean is, he probably forgot in his attempt to consummate." Alex laughed.

"What!" Ellie laughed, "I thought people were supposed to consummate at marriage."

"Ha, you can't consummate at marriage if you have been having sex _and_ living together _years_ before that. Hello, you had a 10 month old daughter with you on your wedding day." Alex teased.

"Whatever Alex." Ellie smiled. " Anyway you're probably right. I'm probably worried about nothing."

_Meanwhile at the Local Auto Shop_

"Well this little stunt is all the more reason we should move in with you guys," Jay laughed as he handed Sean a wrench.

"I won't lie Jay," Sean began as he worked on the transmission of his clients car. "It freaked me a little. I know we are overprotective of Kelly but this is more than being paranoid. I mean how in the hell did my daughter's screen get torn, that's the creepy part. Was there someone there, someone trying to hurt her."

"Ok, Sean unless the guy was 'Spider Man,' he wasn't getting up to her window without you noticing. Sure he could climb in the trees and stuff, but Ellie's old nosy neighbors would have been called the cops." Jay sighed as he leaned on the side of the car they were working on. "You know what I think. I still say that house is to big for the three of you, more people should be there. I mean come on, it has 4 bedrooms."

"We're lucky that Ellie's mom even left it to us in her will. We were surprised considering she wouldn't even come see her own grandchild while she was alive." Sean sighed as he looked up at Jay's expression. "Alright man alright, I get where you are going with this. I'll ask her tonight." Sean looked at Jay as he wiped some of the grease off of his hands. His friend was really having some hard times lately. He couldn't just leave him and his girl Alex hanging. They had always helped each other through a lot and this was no exception."I don't see why she would say no. I mean, you and Alex are practically like family to us, and Mykel loves you guys. I bet you could even have the bedroom down stairs by the kitchen." Sean smirked as he looked up at Jay. "Of course this would mean you have to babysit whenever we ask," Sean laughed. Jay rolled his eyes as he gave the transmission a final glance. The last thing he wanted to do was get in Sean and Ellie's way, but they were the only people he knew that had room. Spinner had a wife and two kids, and Towerz had his daughter and Liberty. Not to mention they were a few weeks away from having a second child themselves. Jay sighed as he closed the hood of the client's car. _It will just be until I can get my feet off the ground,_ he thought to himself. He watched as Sean checked the roster and prepared himself to work on the next car. It beat being on the street and it could work out for the best.

"Come on, what are you waiting for man? They're kicking us out of our place in a few days. Don't worry, we'll pay you guys and babysit or whatever. Just ask her man... tonight!"

Sean shook his head yes as he and Jay slapped five and proceeded to work on the next car. He just had to hope that this would work.

**A/N: Interesting? Yes ...Now go on to chapter two. You know you want to! Don't forget to Review.**


	2. Bad Feeling

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed. I forgot to mention this in my author notes for the first chapter but for the sake of my story, Ellie and Sean NEVER broke up. Yes I'm still in denial! He got back in the car that day they went to Wasaga after the shooting like he should have. Ok everything else will be explained as the plot develops, but I just wanted to clear that little part up.**

**I Disclaim: I have no Rights to Degrassi or any of the characters in this story, although if CTV wants to talk business I'm listening lol.**

_When I met him, I already knew. I mean really met him. I knew we would save each other from ourselves. I had seen him around the halls, had a few choice words here and there and heard the rumors. He was one of those delinquent kids you know, failed grade seven because he killed a kid or something like that. But then again, there were rumors about me too. I laugh when I think about them. My favorite was the vampire one, that got me every time. As much as I hated John Hughes 80's classic Breakfast Club, one fateful Saturday I felt myself thrown into the script. Sometimes I find myself thanking God for that co-op and that Saturday detention, I don't know where I would have been without them. I never would have formed this bond with these people I now call family. _

"Ellie... Kelly, I'm home," Sean yelled as he entered through the kitchen door.

"Sean you ruined my flow, I actually think I had a decent part going." Ellie said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Sean said as he came into the living room. "I brought Chinese though."

"Chinese," Ellie said her eyes lighting up, "Well I guess you are forgiven, as long as you remembered my chopsticks."

"How could I forget them. I grabbed you three pair." Sean laughed.

"Daddy look what I draw for you today." Mykel yelled as she happily ran into the room.

"Oh wow look at this." Sean said as he happily picked up his daughter.

"Eww daddy you smell like cars."Mykel said as she scrunched up her face and Sean and Ellie laughed.

"Kelly I always smell like cars when I come home from work because I am around them all day." Sean laughed as he played with her nose.

"Oh," Kelly laughed, "You like picture Daddy."

"Of course I do sweetie, It's beautiful." Sean said as he stared at the several blobs of color across the paper. "Why don't you tell Daddy about it." Sean said as he took Kelly into the kitchen while Ellie put her work away.

"See this is our house, and this is me, and this is you and mommy, and this is auntie A and Uncie J, and this is Bueller..."

"Bueller!" Sean said in shock looking at the picture as if he could make out the little ferret's form. "Who told you about Bueller baby?"

"I did of course." Ellie said as she came into the kitchen. "He was our first baby Sean, nothing compares to Mykel, but it _was_ sad when he died." Sean smiled at Ellie as he thought about Bueller.

"Yea he was kinda cute once you got over the fact he looked like a weasel. _Swiper no swiping._" Sean laughed.

"Sean!" Ellie laughed, even though she tried to pretend to be upset.

"Dora!" Mykel yelled.

"That's a good idea sweetie we can watch some of your Dora tapes."

"After dinner Sean." Ellie said.

"Yes mommy," Sean said as he began to tickle Mykel causing her to laugh crazily. "Look I'm going to go take a quick shower before we eat."

Good," Ellie laughed as Sean kissed her before heading upstairs. "Come on Kelly lets go get the table ready for Chinese." Mykel clapped her hands happily at the idea of her favorite dinner.

"So how was work today." Sean asked Ellie as they ate dinner.

"It was ok. You know how I feel about working in the hospital though. It's just a job for now, not my career." Ellie said as she wiped some of the lo mien from off of Mykel's mouth. Sean decided to cut right to the case. She would either be elated or she would be so pissed at him that she would put him on the couch.

"How do you feel about Jay and Alex moving in?" Sean asked not looking up from his plate.

"What?" Ellie stared at Sean blankly.

"It would just be until they get their feet on the ground. They are having a lot of trouble with money lately Elle."Sean looked up with pleading eyes, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh please Sean, we _all_ make the same thing every week. Why is it that we still have money when me, you, and Mykel have way more expenses then them." Ellie said not buying the story.

"They have bills too Elle, everyone makes mistakes and they just weren't as good at managing their money. It's not forever just a couple of months."Ellie rolled her eyes still not totally convinced. She didn't like the person that Sean became when he was around Jay for too long. It was fine when they were in high school but now that they were parents she couldn't afford for Sean to slip back into old habits. Ellie sighed as she began to shake her head no, she knew she had strong reservations because of that.

"No, there's no way. So Jay can come in here and have a party everyday and get you drinking again, I don't think so Sean. I don't know if I want him around Mykel that much either." Mykel looked up at the sound of her name.

"Auntie, Uncie come here." Mykel said smiling and clapping her hands.

"Come on Elle you have to admit that Jay has changed a little. Come on, he respects this house and he would never do anything to hurt Kelly, he loves her. Not to mention you and Alex are like best friends now, it could be kind of cool." Sean smiled hoping he was breaking Ellie's wall down as Mykel continued chanting in the background.

"Auntie Uncie, Auntie Uncie, Auntie Uncie,"Sean laughed as his daughter's excitement.

"Obviously Kelly doesn't have any objections," Sean laughed.

"I kinda have a bad feeling about this Sean but," Ellie started.

"But," Sean smiled as he leaned forward in his seat.

"But, maybe I'm just being all paranoid because of what happened last night." Ellie drew in a deep breath, as she took Mykel out of her highchair so she could go play. "They have to pay some kinda of rent to us if they are going to stay here, and I guess they can have the bedroom down here, we can store stuff in the basement. "

"Oh yes, they are going to be so happy." Sean said as he jumped up from his seat to call Jay.

"I just hope this isn't a mistake," Ellie said to herself.


	3. Someone's Back

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or affiliation with Degrassi, if I did would I be writing this for free and posting it on the net . I'm just kidding but the credit for Degrassi goes to Epitome pictures and Linda Schuyler, the plot belongs to me.**

_He was finally breaking free. He had become his own person and our love had truly blossomed and changed us for the better. He helped me to see that life was worth living and I helped him to see than he was more than what society gave him credit for. That is why our love was so strong. We had an unshakable bond, one that had yet to be tested even Jay, with all of his remarks and antics had never broken us before. The questions the stares only made our love for each other that much stronger. He was the only one who ever really got me._

"She said yes!" Jay smiled for the first time in a long time. "Dude, I ..."

"Forget about it man you and Alex are like family to us, it's nothing."

"Oh what you thought I was going to thank you." Jay laughed.

"See that's my cue to hang up." Sean laughed, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Later man," Jay hung up his cell phone and made eye contact with Alex for the first time that evening. "See, I told you she would say yes. Sean has my back."

"I still can't believe you are making them deal with our issues. I don't like asking for hand outs, even if it is from some of my closest friends." Alex was not happy, she felt like she was going to be invading Ellie and Sean's space and risking their friendship by living together. Since when did Jay make _their_ decisions, and without even asking her first.

"Lexie, you and me, we got this. We aren't going to be living in their house for the rest of our lives, just until I can get some money saved up. Then we will be out of there, ok. I love you, so suck it up because we are going to start moving our stuff in tomorrow." Jay gave Alex a quick kiss before heading to their bedroom to start sorting through his closet.

"Now you love me, last week it was a different story." Alex said coldly as she processed the quick embrace she had just received.

"Lexie you know we will have our fights, but no matter what happens we are going to come back together. You forgave me for everything else. I forgave you for Blondie." Jay said as he carried some things out to the couch and then retreated back to the closet.

"Lets not bring up the past tonight," Alex said quietly.

"Whatever," Jay said as he grabbed a box from the kitchen and took it back to their room.

"Are we going to tell the landlord where we are going." Alex asked now sitting down and flipping through a magazine.

"Are you kidding, as far as he knows we're moving to Timbuktu." Jay yelled from the bedroom. "I'm not telling him jack. Why? So he can kick us out and then try to charge us back rent, screw him."

"Just checking," Alex shook her head and laughed, she would never understand why she still loved him so much. She looked around the little apartment and sighed, guess it was time to start packing.

"Don't worry about it Alex, Sean's right you and Jay are like family."Ellie reassured Alex for the fifth time that next day. "There are a lot of positives to this situation. With the four of us we would have two cars so we can take Sean's car to work and Sean and Jay can take his. It will be easier on all of us, splitting the bills, the house work, in the end we will all save so much money. Plus, Mykel loves you." Ellie smiled, maybe she was just being paranoid last night. This would be great, like one big happy family.

"Elle I don't want you to think you are giving us anything we are going to pay you and watch Mykel whenever you want. I'll kick Jay's ass if he messes any of this up Elle, I promise."

"You are seriously like family Alex, and my house is your house too. I mean if the situation was reversed I know you would do it for Sean and I." Ellie said as she finished up her paper work.

"So you did you hear," Alex started conveniently changing the subject.

"Uh- hear what?" Ellie asked slightly confused at Alex's change in behavior.

"Craig is back in town." Alex said nonchalantly.

"What!!!Um wow, do you know for how long?" Ellie said suddenly becoming pale.

"No, I just know what I heard, but the word on the street is he is asking around for you Elle, he misses you." Alex looked up from her desk and raised an eyebrow, there was no way in the world Ellie could have feelings for Craig still, at least she better not have.

"Well that's nice, I hope he knows how much has changed since he left." There was a twinge of resentment in her voice.

"Oh not much Elle, besides the fact that you got married and had a baby not in that particular order of course," Alex said sarcastically.

"Whatever Alex it's almost four. Lets start packing up so I can pick Mykel up from the daycare."

"Hey how's she doing on the monster bit." Alex asked curiously.

"Surprisingly she didn't wake up once last night," Ellie smiled. "Sean and I were able to finally have some private time together."

" So in other words you had sex," Alex laughed. Ellie shook her head, it was definitely time for her to go home.

"Hey mommy, hey auntie," Mykel said happily. "I get my picture taken today."

"What do you mean sweetie?" Ellie said as she hugged her daughter, who had bombarded her the minute she walked into the daycare center.

"I get picture when we go play." Ellie looked at Mykel and then back to the director of the hospital daycare.

"Oh now Kelly, we have quite the imagination today don't we. I assure you Ellie, I watched all of the kids today myself at recess, they were fine we were inside the gate. I bet someone is excited about their birthday coming up soon, three is a big year Kelly, and it's common for your imagination to run away with you." The daycare director smiled and gave Ellie a reassuring look.

"I do get picture mommy, Mr. camera man take it, he was really nice." Mykel whined as she reached her arms up so Ellie could pick her up and carry her to the car.

"Of course you did baby," Ellie was starting to get worried, her child wasn't that crazy and she was more than paranoid. Something very creepy was going on, and she and Sean were going to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Nothing will hurt her

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi. I didn't gain anything from writing this other than personal fulfillment. **

"_Ellie, I know it's hard sweetie and you have done so well but I really need you to keep pushing. Just a couple more and you will be with your baby, I can already see the head, lots of red hair too..."My doctor yelled from the foot of the hospital bed. To say that everyone in the room was overcome with emotion would be an understatement, I wanted to meet my daughter more than anything, but it all hurt so much. Suddenly I realized that my doctor could see her head, she had red hair, I smiled slightly despite the pain, she had red hair._

"_What, I want to see.. oh my God Sean, this hurt so much!!" Sean kissed my forehead and rubbed my hand in excitement and anticipation. I still remember all the emotions that were running through me as I desperately tried to bring my daughter into the world. I had to see her, this all had to end. Nine months and 3 weeks of pregnancy, 18 hours of labor, yes it was time to see my baby girl. Of course I was certain that I would have Sean neutered as soon as this procedure was done. He would never be allowed to put me, or any other woman for that matter through this type of pain again. "She's beautiful, Ellie a perfect baby girl." The next few moments were a blur as I took in the beauty that had been growing inside me for the past nine months. I came back to reality when I saw Sean cut the cord. " That was done beautifully Sean," My doctor smiled, "Nurse Myers, please take the baby to be cleaned and measured." _

_I was suddenly bursting with emotion, tears filled my eyes as it completely set in. So this was that indescribable feeling that everyone talked about. It was a love so deep, there was no way I could explain it. She was here all I could do was cry, euphoric was not strong enough a word to describe the joy that was building inside me. I looked over at Sean who was simply melting. I never did buy that tough guy act from him. When he saw his daughter for the first time he became a complete lamb, so soft and gentle. _

"_8 lbs, 6 oz...21 inches long. She's a hefty little girl indeed, no wonder your mommy had such a hard time carrying you," nurse Myers laughed as she weighed our daughter for the first time. If you call two months of bed rest, six months of "morning sickness," three months of cramping, an extra 30 lbs, restless nights, swollen feet, and the feeling of you back being beaten by a hammer, a hard time then yeah I had the hardest, but as corny and cliché as this sounds, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I watched as Sean gently scooped up our daughter and brought her towards me. _

"_So your the one that's been giving mommy such a hard time," Sean said now with tears falling from his own eyes. _

"_Like father like daughter I guess." I said as I cried happily. Sean laughed a little as he kissed our daughter's forehead and handed her down to me. She immediately relaxed against me and steadied her breathing, It just felt so right, that moment was better than I ever could have imagined. I studied her, she looked like a good mix of the both of us, with little tufts of red growing from her head, she definitely had Sean's nose and my eyes, she was beautiful, the most beautiful baby ever, even if she was only five minutes old. I swore at that moment that I would die before I let anything hurt her, and that I would never, ever let her go._

"Sean's we're home,"Ellie called from the back door as Mykel ran past her into the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl," Sean said as he happily picked his daughter up and swung her around like he did everyday, he still had a few tears in his eyes.

"Sean, were you crying?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Read some of your book," Sean said nonchalantly.

"You read it," Ellie said worried. "But it's not done yet. It's not in the proper sequence, I haven't given my characters names or anything." Ellie was a little annoyed, she didn't like people reading her work if she still thought it sucked.

"The part about Mykel, I'm glad you are using it. It really moved me, I'm glad you reconsidered the neutering though." Sean laughed.

Ellie couldn't help but smile she always knew he wasn't as tough as he tried to be, especially when it came to his daughter.

"Well Sean, apparently someone took Mykel's picture at recess today." Ellie said while throwing a worried look at Sean.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked confused.

"What I mean is our baby said someone took her picture and her lovely, short bus riding, daycare director wasn't really watching her." Ellie was pacing back and forth. "Kelly why don't you go play with your toys while mommy and Daddy make dinner.

"Yeah, I go play." Mykel said as she happily ran off.

"Ellie, do you think someone is trying to hurt her."Sean said rising from his seat and feeling his anger build up inside.

"I don't know Sean, call in instincts or whatever, but I think that something very strange is going on." Sean went to wrap his arms around his wife, as Ellie held on tight trying not to cry.

"Look baby calm down, we are going to get to the bottom of this I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Let anyone hurt who ?"Jay said as he casually walked through the door

"What... how did you get in?" Ellie asked both startled and confused.

"Seany boy made me and Alex a key. I just thought I would start bringing things by little by little."

Ellie threw Sean and evil look, "Well I guess I'll show you where to put it." Ellie said as she moved to lead Jay to the guest bed room.

"This bedroom right here by the kitchen right, I know vampie. I got this, you two carry on like I'm not here."

"What did you just call me."Ellie asked now very annoyed.

"What, oh vampie, come on Elle, it's your nickname. I thought you liked it."

"Don't play stupid Jay it's not my nickname and I don't like it, so stop saying it!" Ellie screamed before heading upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"What's her problem?" Jay shrugged as he carried a garment bag full of his jersey's into his new room.

"What's her problem, man what's your problem," Sean asked angrily. "I told you if you were going to stay here you were going to have to respect her and this house, what don't you get about that."

"What, are you serious, you two are so uptight, man ever since you became a dad..."

"Don't!" Sean warned

"Ok calm down, it was a joke I won't do it again."Jay laughed as he hung up his jerseys.

"You better not," Sean demanded. "You know for such a bad ass you sure are pretty girly when it comes to the clothes."

"What, these are authentic." Jay said "I mean ..."

"You can't save yourself now," Sean laughed "I'm going to go check on Ellie."


	5. singer's in the closet?

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi or any of it's affiliates all of these ideas are from my twisted little mind. However the offer still stands ctv lol, if you want to talk business I'm listening!!!**

_My mom was a drunk, my dad was never there. I always knew that if I had a child I would make it my duty to not emotionally scar them like my mother so graciously did to me. I was ecstatic when I first found out about Mykel, or Kelly as we so affectionately call her. I was finally going to get my chance to right my mother's wrongs. Sure she may have come earlier than expected, and I may not have finished at University but Sean and I knew we would give her a good life, and I would give up school a million times over for my Kelly. Some days I wonder though, what it would be like if it were different, but then maybe I wouldn't be writing this book, and then where would I be._

"Aww mommy, no bed yet ok." Mykel tried to reason with Ellie for the third time that night.

"I know your tired Kelly, it's way past your bedtime anyway. How about I tell you a story hmm," Ellie said softly as she gently stroked through her daughters red hair.

"Hmm, ok mommy. I still no sleepy," Mykel said as she yawned slightly.

"Do you want to hear the story of how Daddy and I met again?"Ellie laughed as her daughter shook her head happily as she snuggled under her covers and grabbed her big teddy. "Ok scoot over some, I think there's enough room on this toddler bed for me, you, and Mr. Yogi. Lets see, it was a warm and breezy Saturday morning. I didn't want to be there but I was a woman on a mission, if mommy was going to be a world famous journalist someday she had to get her practice in early. A lot of things had been going bad for me but that Saturday when I saw your daddy I found stability. He was so cute, so mysterious, so..." Ellie look down to see her daughter gently breathing and peacefully sleeping in her arms. She gently leaned her back against her pillow and tucked her in, giving her one last kiss on her head before she got up to leave her for the night. Ellie looked up at the window in her daughters room. Sean had put two locks on the window since the screen incident the other night. When Ellie was certain that Mykel was safe she finally left her room, but not before taking one last look back at her daughter, she didn't even notice Alex standing out in her hallway.

"Aw, you really love her Elle." Ellie jumped a little, slightly startled by Alex being behind her.

"Oh Alex, I didn't know you were up here. I thought that you and Jay may be downstairs with Sean."

"I just wanted to talk to you Elle, without Jay around. I still can't believe how great of a mom you are, I could never be that good, that gentle,"Alex said slightly emotional.

"Alex where is all of this coming from," Ellie asked curiously as she led Alex towards her bedroom so they could talk. "Mykel is going to be three years old next week, you have seen us interact plenty of times, what's the real reason you need to talk."

"It's about me and Jay, I just – what if there was someone I liked better?"Alex asked suddenly becoming shy.

"Excuse me ?" Ellie said shocked and confused.

"I don't know if Jay is the one for me? I mean we don't have what you and Sean have, let's face it Jay isn't the most romantic guy in the world. I guess what I 'm saying is, have you ever felt like Sean had ruined your life, or was maybe holding you back?"Alex looked up at Ellie hoping that her friend could at least relate to her in some way. She needed reassurance that everything was okay, and even though she wasn't making complete sense in her statements, she was never more sure about her situation as she was at that moment.

"I love Sean Alex, and I will admit that I imagined my life to be a lot different now than it is, but so what. I am still going to reach all of my goals, I love my daughter; I can honestly say I have loved her since the first time I heard her heartbeat. Plus to look up and see Sean, tough guy Sean, cry from hearing it and seeing that grainy image, that's when I knew everything would be alright."

"So you've never thought about being with anyone else, not once." Alex asked getting a little louder.

"What don't you get about that Alex, monogamy is not a difficult concept."Ellie was now kind of annoyed, what was Alex implying? She was married to Sean, it was a conscious decision that she made, not just for Kelly but for herself. Marriage made things easy for them, they could all be on the same insurance policies, she got discounts from the government, and she would be able to apply for money on her own for University. She loved Sean, she loved Sean. Ellie started snapping the familiar blue rubber band around her wrist, she didn't have time for guilty thoughts or actions, and certainly was not trying to dig things up that may have happened in the past.

"_Not even Craig_?" Alex snapped.

"What?" Ellie asked snapping back to reality.

"I said not even Craig?" Alex asked again, now knowing the answer to her question.

"What about me?" Ellie turned around shocked to see Sean, Craig, Jay, and Marco standing in her bedroom doorway.

**Ok, it's been a while since I have updated and this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you something. It is about to get a whole lot more intense so I hope the number of people who like this story will increase. It hasn't gotten many reviews but as long as people want to read it I will keep writing it.**

**Much Love to Everyone who Reviews... your feedback is extremely important to me.**


	6. so many secrets

**I Disclaim: I have no Rights to Degrassi or any of the characters in this story except of course Mykel she's mine and you can't have her, if CTV wants to talk business I'm listening lol.**

_We couldn't be together the timing, it was just wrong. I was with Sean and as much as it pained me Craig was with Manny. We shared one last look before he got in the car and drove off with Joey that day. Craig was going to be a huge star I had no reason to worry. No one would ever have to know about the love that we shared that one night together._

"So are you just going to sit there in shock or are you gonna come hug us," Marco teased.

"Oh my gosh," Ellie shrieked happily as she jumped up to hug Marco and immediately threw Sean and evil look.

"How could you not tell me they were coming, better yet how could _you _not tell me you were coming Marco. I just spoke to you last week." Ellie said trying to pretend to be upset.

"We thought it would be a great surprise for you Elle," Sean said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I feel so neglected over here!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh wow Craig," Ellie laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, I was just so excited about seeing Marco. How have you been?"Ellie said as she walked over to give Craig a hug.

"It's been too long Ellie," Craig said as he inhaled deeply and hugged Ellie just a little too tight.

"Well,"Ellie laughed nervously as she pushed Craig away and went to stand by Sean's side. "I just can't believe you are here, how long are you in town for?" Ellie asked looking more so to Marco than Craig.

"It's killer wicked Ellie, I am doing a benefit concert here in Toronto, I am so stoked," Craig yelled excitedly as Sean, Ellie, Jay, and Alex tried to quiet him down.

"Mommmy," Mykel began to cry. "Damn it Craig, you woke her up," Sean said angrily. He knew it would take them forever to get her back to sleep.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had a baby Ellie,"Craig's face fell a little. "Well you could never tell you, look just like you did in grade 10."

"Thanks I think," Ellie said as her face turned bright red, "Um I better go check on her, it's gonna be forever getting her back to sleep."

"Just bring her downstairs," Sean yelled back as he lead their company to the living room.

"Great," Ellie said out loud to herself as she entered her daughters room, "it's going to be a very long night."

Paige looked at her sleeping daughters form, she looked just like her. She knew she had to do everything she could to raise her but how would she explain to her that mommy had a girlfriend.

"Are you listening to me Paige," Matt asked angrily behind her.

" Are you trying to wake our daughter?" Paige said as she quietly pushed him out of the room.

"I come home and the least you could do is have some dinner for me Paige, what kind of woman are you." Matt was drunk he had been at the bar for the past five hours it had become a routine for him ever since Paige had gotten pregnant last January. He found he was no longer attracted to her while she was pregnant and even more so now that she was a mom. He didn't know why he stayed with her, it's not like they were married or having sex for that matter, maybe the small detail that he was living off of her was it.

"I would have figured one of your sluts would have gotten dinner for you." Paige said with an attitude.

"Don't talk to me like that Paige," Matt threatened.

"Or what hon," Paige glared at Matt daring him to put his hands on her.

"Maybe if you lost some weight I wouldn't need them," Matt said under his breath as he walked to the kitchen.

"What did you say," Paige asked hurt, tears filling her eyes.

"Nothing," Matt snapped as he grabbed a beer and flopped down on the couch.

" I hope you enjoy that couch," Paige said as she stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door. It had been a hard year and a half for Paige, she didn't plan on getting pregnant, and with Matt of all people, and when Paige didn't plan something out exactly it was a recipe for a mental breakdown. They had reconciled a few years ago, and since things hadn't worked out with Alex, Paige decided that maybe Matt was who she was meant to be with. Her life had become so stressful and although she loved her daughter, she hated what having her had done to her body. She gained _forty pounds _with her pregnancy and like so many women had put on an additional fifteen since her daughter had been born. It was a constant struggle for her, and Matt didn't help at all. He didn't work he was barely even sober enough to watch their child. Paige was financially successful however, recently achieving a position as a top executive at the same advertising firm she interned with in college. At 24 she was doing all she dreamed as far as her career went. She would bring her daughter to the office daycare, and then take her with her wherever she went. Then for reasons she barely understood, she would give Matt money throughout the week. _I shouldn't have to pay my sperm donor, _Paige thought to herself. She hated herself for how she let him treat her, she used to be such a strong woman, but because of her weight she really felt like she deserved it. Although she hid her pain to the public she often spent many of her nights alone like this, with Matt on the couch, at least until Alex had come back into her life a few months ago.

_Flashback_

"Paige, is that really you?" Alex said one day as she was in line at star bucks one morning.

_Oh my god it's Alex, should I act like I don't know her._ Paige began to panic she clutched her daughters carrier and pulled her sun glasses down.

"Paige," Alex said now getting out of line and walking over to her.

"Oh my goodness, Alex is that you hon," Paige said trying to play cool as she desperately tried to suck her stomach in. She hugged Alex with her free hand and placed the baby carrier on an empty table.

"Paige I could find you anywhere," Alex laughed "Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah this is my baby, Alexia Rose." Paige said smiling as she tapped her daughter on the nose.

"I almost didn't recognized you," Alex smiled. "With the glasses and all, you look just like a celebrity mom." Paige's face fell, she hated seeing people from her past. She was so embarrassed by how she looked now, and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Alex still was.

"Please Alex I'm a cow now," Paige laughed, "It was worth it for her though. I can always diet, but I only had one chance to have my beautiful baby girl."

"Paige you are beautiful, you aren't that fat and it's only because you had a baby." Paige raised an eyebrow as Alex smiled and looked her in the eye, "and for the record, I would still do you." Alex teased.

"Don't tease me Alex, cause it's been way too long" Paige blushed. "Hey I have to get back to my office soon, but why don't we do dinner tonight."

"Sure I'll just tell Jay I'm working late." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Your with him again," Paige said disgusted.

"You say it like it's a cardinal sin, obviously you got with a man after our break-up," Alex said cooing over Alexis.

"Well I'm actually still with him... well Matt," Paige said quietly.

"Matt, that jerk." Alex said a little too loud, "Ha, there is no way you can be mad at me now. At least Jay didn't dump me and give me drugs." Same old Alex, still didn't know just when to shut up.

End Flashback

"Alex was right, he is a jerk," Paige said out loud letting her tears fall, "I deserve him though, I deserve to be treated like this." Paige looked at her cell phone, Alex hadn't called her in a few days and secretly Paige didn't blame her. "I don't even know why Alex took me back, I'm disgusting," she wrapped herself in her blanket tight as she cried herself to sleep, alone another night.

**A/N: So If you haven't guessed Palex will be entering this tale lol, I hate Matt so his character is going to be a jerk lol this chap was the intro and background of Palex to the story so what are we thinking. I see Paige being like Terri's size at this point in the story, not _huge_ but of course she is hugely insecure about the way she looks and Matt doesn't help. The Story will still mostly be about Sellie this is a nice sub plot that came to me that could easily develop into a spin off lol. Thanks for all those who review and I hope this twist with Palex will be interesting If you don't like it I can change it. So read and REVIEW.**


	7. Change is um good?

**I Disclaim: I have no Rights or association to Degrassi or any of the characters in this story except of course Mykel , and Alexia, they're mine and you can't have them, if CTV wants to talk business I'm still listening lol.**

_It was something about the control, when I felt that warm crimson liquid, I knew I had control. I could make my pain weak or strong. Life throws so many things at you, one minute it is going wonderfully, you have love surrounding you and you know your future will be just how you always imagined, but then in a shear instant everything can change, and you find yourself alone with a compass, cutting yourself to relieve your pain._

"Being a social worker is so fulfilling, especially when I get to help those poor children. So now that I am back in Toronto," Marco paused for a dramatic effect. "I am thinking about starting an adoption agency," Everyone was impressed even Jay, although he failed to show it. They were all down in the living room catching up that evening. Jay was rudely flipping through a magazine, and Mykel had actually calmed down quickly after Ellie brought her down stairs. The excitement was just too much for her.

"Wow, I'm impressed Marco that would be great," Ellie said. "I can't believe you are even doing that so young, I really need to go back to University." Ellie replied a little sadly as she looked over at her sleeping daughter in Sean's arms.

"All you need to do is focus on finishing that book Elle," Craig said and smiled.

"Oh yea, that is going to be a best seller," Sean chimed in.

"Yea but what if it's not, I can't be a world famous journalist if I don't get my degree." Ellie said now getting discouraged.

"Why would you want to be a world famous one, so you can get away from Sean," Jay added not looking up from his magazine.

"What, that's crazy. You are suck a dick Jay." Ellie replied as everyone laughed.

"Ok I'll let you have that one Vam- I mean Ellie." Jay closed the magazine and looked at Ellie as he tossed it on the table. "I'm just saying to be world famous, would require, correct me if I'm wrong, seeing the world." Jay smiled as Alex gave him a "where are you going with this" look. "What," he said to Alex, "her life seems pretty great right here to me. She has a good job, a nice house, a nice husband, good friends, and great daughter. Why would you want to drop all that for some dumb degree, to go to the States or Timbuktu, or Haiti or whatever."

"Ellie has talent, and this is her dream. Obviously she would travel, that's one of the perks, she would meet all types of famous people and really broaden her knowledge." Craig said as he sipped his coffee, not really helping the situation any.

"Thank you Craig," Ellie was just happy someone was taking up for her.

"Well Jay's right though," Sean spoke up for the first time on this topic, it was the first time he really thought about it, and how much Ellie's "dream" would change his life. "What are Mykel and I going to do while you are off seeing the world, or in University even."

"Uh oh," Marco and Alex looked at each other, this wasn't going to be good.

"Well Sean, that was always in the plans. I would finish school, maybe even get my masters, after we felt Mykel was old enough to be in daycare." Ellie didn't want to talk about this in front of everyone. "Why don't we drop the subject Sean."

"No I don't feel like dropping it yet," Sean passed Mykel to Jay and leaned forward in his chair. "I thought we were thinking about having another baby, seriously Elle how are you going to finish school with two. You can put it off for a few more years."

"That was just talk Sean, I got caught up in the moment one night. I am going back to school this fall, I have already enrolled." Ellie looked down she didn't want him to find out like this.

"What," Sean hated when people lied to him or kept things from him. "Well when were you planning on telling me this." Sean was pissed.

"I really think we should talk about this later sweetie," Ellie said with an attitude as she went to grab her daughter from Jay.

"Yeah, we will," Sean said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Um, what the hell are you doing." Ellie said leaving Mykel with Jay and instead walking in the kitchen when she heard the can pop. She was very angry that Sean was drinking, she knew all it took was one sip for him to loose control.

"Jay and I got some beers this afternoon, calm down it's just one." Sean said as he walked back towards the living room, letting the cold brew slide down his throat, God how he had missed that.

" It's just beer Ellie." Marco said trying to reassure her.

"Whatever, if he wants to start drinking again I don't care," Ellie said with hurt in her eyes. She finally retrieved her daughter from Jay's arms and carried her upstairs for the night with no real intentions of coming back down to her company.

"Why did you do that,"Alex said to Jay angrily.

"What did I do,"Jay said playing dumb. Alex just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Maybe I should go see If she's ok," Marco said worried as Jay got up to go join Sean in the kitchen.

"I'll go," Craig said as he jogged up the steps.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Jay said as he walked away.

"Welcome home," Marco laughed a little. It had been about four years since Marco had been back in Toronto to live, and it was still as much drama as when he left. He looked over at Alex to see her staring into space looking like she wanted to either cry, scream, or run. "What's wrong Alex," Marco said as he sat down next to one of his best friends.

"We haven't even been living her for twenty-four hours yet and Jay has managed to turn Sean and Ellie's world upside down. I knew this would happen." Alex twisted the pink ring on her finger, contemplating her next move.

"That's pretty, you know Paige used to have a ring just like that,"Marco said changing the subject a little. "I wonder how she's doing, nobody has heard from her in years. If it wouldn't be so awkward I would call Dylan up to find out."

"I know," was all Alex said. The two sat in silence for a few moments absorbing their surroundings and listening to Jay and Sean carry on in the kitchen. After five minutes Alex couldn't take it anymore. "If anyone ask, tell them I needed to clear my head,"and before Marco could say anything Alex was out the door.

**Ooooh that is the best cliffhanger I think I ever wrote lol I am glad that the ppl are liking this story reviews are so important to me and the more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chappies lol so Read and Review.**


	8. It should've been mine

**I Disclaim: I have no Rights or association to Degrassi or any of the characters in this story except of course Mykel , and Alexia, they're mine and you can't have them, **

**"**_I can't believe we just broke into Degrassi Sean," I laughed happily as Sean and I ran down the halls of our old school late one night, or early one morning depending on how you slept. _

"_Come on lets go to the roof." Sean said with a smile on his face. I was worried about our daughter it was the first time I had been away from her for more than an hour since she was born. Jay and Alex were watching her for us while Sean and I got to know each other again that evening. It had been six months and Kelly was a fussy baby. Between Sean working and our shifts we took with the baby, we never really got a chance to be with each other. This night was a very appreciated gift, but I was still anxious to get back to our daughter. _

"_Sean do we have time?" I said, insinuating that we should leave soon._

"_Don't worry," He pulled my hand as he opened the elevator. "This won't take long." When we finally got to the roof I was amazed. I don't know how or when he did it but there were candles everywhere. All white and all twinkling in the night. There where orange rose petals all around, my favorite kind. I looked to Sean, he smiled and took my hand._

"_You don't seem scared of me," He said as he laced his fingers in mine._

"_And you don't seem freaked out by me," I laughed as tears threatened to burst through my eyes. I couldn't believe he remembered the conversation we had shared that first day on the roof back in grade ten. _

"_I think your cute," He said as he locked his lips with mine. As we released our embrace I realized he still had the power to make me blush._

"_I must have got to you," he said._

"_Dream on," I said and smiled._ _Suddenly he reversed lines as if add libbing in a play._

"_Are you freaked now," I followed Sean with my eyes as he went down to one knee and pulled a beautiful ring from his pocket._

"_Oh my God," I couldn't believe it. "Sean it's beautiful where did you get it."_

_He smiled as he slipped it on my finger, " one of the few things my mom ever did for me. It was her grandmother's and she kinda gave it to me in a drunken fit one night. I kinda always saved it though, so I could give it to the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life."_

"_Does this mean," I asked now crying._

"_Yeah if you would marry me Elle I would be so happy, and I promise I'll make you happy." Sean lit up as I shook my head yes._

"_I have no doubt you'll make me happy Sean, I know it."_

Craig slowly walked down the hall of the second floor of Sean and Ellie's home. He looked with envy at all the pictures that adorned their walls of Mykel and their wedding. Their where even pictures of them with Jay and Alex. Even Marco had been placed in some, but there where none of him to be found. That made Craig angry. It had been years ago, but he and Ellie had shared something special, and she got him. That should have been him in those pictures, that baby should have been his. Craig smiled as he approached Mykel's room. He carefully walked in, as to not make any noise to alarm her or Ellie. She slept so peacefully, she looked like a little Ellie but he could still see Sean in her as well, and that made him want to destroy everything in the toddler's room. He stood over her bed for a few minutes, but then noticed she started to stir in her sleep. _Stick to the task at hand,_ Craig thought to himself, as he carefully left Kelly's room and went across the hall to knock on Ellie's door.

"I don't feel like talking to you tonight Sean," Ellie was angrily flipping through the channel's on T.V, "You might as well stay down there with Jay."

"Actually Ellie it's Craig," Ellie looked up to her door, why would Craig be up there and why would he be lingering in her halls. She heard him when he reached the top of the steps, and she heard him when he entered her daughters room, that was very odd but she decided to let him in her room regardless. "Hey," he looked at her and smiled as he walked in the room. "Are you doing ok."

"Yeah I'll be ok, I just hate that he is drinking again. I could get over the rest." Ellie offer Craig a seat as she returned to her bed.

"A lot sure has changed around here," Craig said as he sighed noticing even more pictures of the little family in Ellie's bedroom.

"That's what happens when you go away Craig. Things change, people change, and when you don't call anyone you never find out about all the changes." Ellie continued to channel surf finally settling for the Late Late Show, damn it sucked not having cable.

"I know. I suck, I should have called, maybe things would have been different for you if I would have kept in touch." Craig continued to look around the room searching for some clue that would let him know everything wasn't set in stone with Sean and Ellie.

"I am pretty much happy with my life," Ellie said as she began to absentmindedly snap her blue rubber band.

"I was down stairs Elle, I know you wish things where different, maybe..." Craig trailed off noticing something on Ellie's desk .

"Maybe what," Ellie said now becoming a little freaked out by Craig's behavior.

"I can't believe you kept it." Craig said as he turned to Ellie and smiled.

**A/N: another cliff hanger lol I know, I am so happy about the reviews this story is getting it makes me smile and definitely gives me the confidence I need to put out more chapters. Next chapter is going to focus on Palex mainly and Jay's suspicion about it. Thank you so much for the review but please keep them coming lol they are my writing fuel.**


	9. so confused

**I Disclaim: I have no Rights or association to Degrassi or any of the characters, or Name brands used in this story except of course Mykel , and Alexia, they're mine and you can't have them. No monetary gains have been made from this and no raccoons where harmed in the creation of this tale, lol ok on with the story.**

_My friends have always been like my family you know. I guess when you are missing one of the essential truths of life you go and search for it in other places. I don't know what I would do without the people I care about the most, they really try to keep my best interest in mind, even Jay in his own way. When we fight however, it's bad, earth shattering almost. One of these days, one of our fights may be the end to our little family, but then again Mud is thicker than blood._

It was 3 AM. Alex kicked some rocks with her foot as she stood outside of her temporary residence, trying to find the strength to go in. She _had_ to get out of there earlier, and although she and Paige had provided each other mutual comfort that evening, she couldn't help the fact that she felt guilty. Finally after several moments she quietly turned her key in the door.

"You got to be kidding me." Alex whispered to herself as she tried to push the door open but to no avail. "What idiot put the chain on knowing I have to come home." Alex tried to peak through the crack in the door only to see part of Marco's foot hanging off the couch as he snored contently. She gently pulled the door back as she tried to figure out a way to get into the house. "Think Alex. I cant climb through the window, I know Sean has all of them locked. Sean," Alex knew there was no way Ellie let him in the bedroom after that fight, and she knew just where he would be. Alex carefully walked to the back of the house and over to the garage. Sure enough, when she peered through the window there was Sean dead asleep at his working bench with a wrench in his hand.

"Sean," Alex tried to be quiet at first but it wasn't working. After a few failed attempts at calling him she decided to try and aim a pebble at him through a hole in one of the window panes of the garage door.

"Ouch, what in the..." Sean woke up angry and rubbing his head. He disorientedly looked around to see Alex jumping up and down through the garage window. "Alex?" Sean said to himself as he got up to lift up the door to the garage.

"It's about time you woke up." Alex said angrily as she walked in.

"Why in the hell did you throw a rock at me, are you trying to kill me?" Sean said angrily, his head still pounding.

"Oh please, It was a pebble, and the only way to get you up. Some idiot put the chain on the door and I need to go through the kitchen, I figured you would be in the garage." Alex said as she walked by Sean and shook her head at the sight of the beer cans in the trash.

"I 'm the idiot." Sean said as he sat back down.

"Huh," Alex looked at Sean like he had two heads.

"No, I'm saying I put the chain on," Sean laughed. "I'm still a little uneasy about the window incident and I didn't think you would be back tonight."

"Where would I sleep at genius," Alex asked half serious, half joking. "I'm going to bed."

"Do you think she was serious tonight Lexie," Sean asked with a pitiful look on his face.

"Why don't we talk in the morning. Maybe I can talk to her for you or something." Alex gave Sean a sad look, "Don't get your hopes up though." He nodded as she walked through the door that connected the garage to the kitchen. She peaked in the living room to see Marco and Craig sprawled out, and for a moment considered joining them. She had to face Jay though and she already knew he would be up waiting for her. She quietly walked over to her new bedroom and opened the door. Jay was laid across the bed on his stomach, his head at the foot of the bed. He didn't even look at her when she came in, he just continued to watch the T.V. pretending not to notice her. Alex looked at him and rolled her eyes as she went to the drawer and grabbed a big pullover shirt for her to change into. "So your just going to sit there and not say anything huh." Alex chuckled to herself counting in her head just how long this little silent treatment would last. She knew Jay, and in any given moment he would flip out.

"So where did you go, who where you with. I think you like messing with me."Jay said in an almost sadistic voice.

"I needed to get away from you and this house, so I took a walk," Alex lied.

"For three hours, how fucking stupid do you think I am." Jay asked angrily.

"I was with a friend." Alex said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alex you don't have any friends." Jay said as he changed the channel searching for anything but _Body by Jake_ or the _Magic Bullet_.

"What are you talking about, I have plenty of friends." Alex said letting her attitude show as she pulled the covers over her.

Jay finally sat up and looked Alex in her eyes. "Look, I don't know where you went, or what you were doing, but I know it was because of me. I guess I'm trying to say sorry. I shouldn't have started with Sean and Ellie it's just... I hate Craig, I wanted them to get mad at him. I didn't really think they would turn on each other." Jay said sincerely as he sunk down in his pillows.

"I don't like Craig either Jay, but we haven't even been here for 24 hours and they are on the verge of divorce." Alex said as she began to loosen up to Jay some.

"They are not going to get a divorce, you act like they haven't fought before. I mean we fight all the time and we're still together." Jay laughed.

"Well we aren't married," Alex said as silence fell in the room.

"Well would you want to be," Jay said a few minutes later.

"Want to be what?" Alex asked half afraid that Jay was serious.

"Married," Jay asked curiously.

"Um, one day I guess. That would be weird." Alex said as she looked down at her pink ring.

"Why would it be weird we love each other, and we've been together forever. We always comeback to each other no matter how bad we hurt each other." Jay followed Alex's eyes to her finger noticing the pink ring for the first time.

"So what are you saying Jay." Alex asked now getting a little emotional.

"I'm just saying that it may be in the cards one day, so get used to the idea." Jay said as he rolled over and cut off the light.

"I guess I'm sorry too," Alex started.

"For what, you didn't do nothing." Jay said as he shifted his attention to the _Juice Man Juicer _commercial.

_For sleeping with Paige behind your back_, Alex thought to herself.

"For leaving like that, I should have stayed here I guess."she decided to say.

"It's whatever, just don't do it again." Alex looked at Jay and smiled, she couldn't help loving him and she couldn't figure out why. He could be suck a jerk but then again so could she. He had a human side, and he had feelings to even if he rarely showed them. Jay always thought he had to be tough and in control, Alex knew she was the only person that he let in like that, maybe that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. But then there was Paige, she knew the feelings she had for her were wrong but they were still there, she was so confused. Before she knew it however; she and Jay were entwined in each other, catching succulent kisses, with baited breath, she knew it was wrong but they christened their new room that night, quietly but passionately. She loved Jay so much after that moment but what about Paige, she needed her too. Maybe they could just be friends this time around. The guilt was really starting to affect Alex, and It was going to be harder on her than she could ever imagine.

**A/N ok ok I haaaaad to write this chappie for my Jalex lovers, don't worry I still got so much more that is gonna come from this fic, soooo many ideas lol I really do appreciate those who take the time to review especially my cuzzie Shana who needs to get her own account but it's all good lol, 2whak4wrds, and Spawnalaylay xx my frequent reviewers :) So I really hope you enjoy this chap cuz I definitely kept your request for more Jalex in mind. Thank you for all those who READ this story as well I know everyone isn't good at writing reviews but hey even a "I like it" or "PMN" lol would be helpful. Oh well until next chapter big huggs**


	10. Giving crap for breakfast

**I Disclaim: I have no rights to or association with Degrassi or any of the characters used in this story, except of course Mykel , and Alexia, they're mine and you can't have them.**

**A/N: So I considered breaking this up into two chapters and posting the other next week but I decided I couldn't be that mean. So I warn you now this is a long chapter. I don't know if it's my favorite either but it is kinda key to the plot development. Oh well let me know what you think!**

_I don't know why I kept it on my desk, but I did. Perhaps it reminded me of a time when my life could have taken a different path. I still remember the day I got it. It had been over a year since Craig had left. Three years since Sean and I had moved in with each other. It took me a very long time to forgive myself for betraying Sean that night. I knew that if he had ever discovered the truth he would die inside. To this day, I don't know why I did it. It was something about seeing Craig in group, knowing that he was just as crazy as I was. I would take that night back in an instant though if I could. Still, keeping it on my desk reminded me of what could have been. The day the postman brought it, I began to wonder. Was it more than a fling, were there feelings truly involved? It had been the only correspondence I had received from him since he drove off that day, and the only one I would receive until I saw him in person years later. A damn snow globe, it was all he could send me. He was too afraid to call, to afraid to write, to afraid to even look me in the eye when he left that day. I hated snow globes, but It was uniquely different. It encased a blue sapphire earth with little clouds floating around when you shook it up. One thing truly made me want to keep it forever though, and that was it's music. It played the song he wrote for me, he wrote it that night when we... damn those soulful artist type, they can get the best of us to do the worst things._

"Up awfully early eh," Marco smiled as he stepped through Ellie's cracked door around 6:30 the next morning.

"I was working on this book," Ellie continued to type away as Marco sat on the edge of her bed, hoping she would open up to him about the previous nights events.

"Hmm, am I the dashing protagonist Ms. Nash, I mean _Cameron_," Marco still wasn't used to Ellie's "new" last name.

"I'm not using real people in the story," Ellie laughed. " It's based on a portion of the truth, but mostly fictional." Ellie finally looked up at Marco, he was so adorable wearing one of Dylan's old jersey's as a sleep shirt, perfectly matched with green flanel pants. He had never completely moved on from their break-up years ago. "Why are you up so early anyway," She questioned.

"The couch is not my friend," Marco laughed as he rubbed his neck. "Plus Craig kept talking in his sleep." Ellie rolled her eyes and went back to typing at the mention of Craig's name.

"I'm gonna start breakfast in a little bit," Ellie said as she read over what she had already written. Ok, maybe her book was a bit more factual than she was letting on, but only she knew that. She knew that Marco wanted her to talk, but she didn't really know what to make of last night. It was a very strange experience for her, and the first major fight that she and Sean had ever had since Kelly was conceived! She was stressed, and to top it off Mykel's third birthday was in four days. "What do you want me to make? I feel like making a big breakfast, cooking..."

"Relaxes you," Marco said finishing her sentence. He looked at his best friend with pleading eyes.

"You know me to well Marco." Ellie smiled as she closed her laptop. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna talk to Sean when I'm ready." Truthfully Ellie hated not having Sean's arms around her last night. She could barely sleep, and she never wanted to experience a night like that again. If she had any doubts in her mind about her love for Sean they were erased after the previous evening. " Do you wanna crash in my bed until breakfast is ready."

"You want me to sleep were you and Sean conceived your daughter? I don't think so." Marco teased.

"oh well, too late for that Marco you already did." Ellie smiled as she slipped her foot into her fuzzy black slipper.

"You actually did it on your mother's couch!!" Marco said shocked.

"Oh please Marco we have _done it_ in every room of this house," Ellie laughed.

Marco gasped."Even the baby's?"

"Well, she wasn't home at the time." Ellie said as she turned a little red.

"Mrs. Eleanor Nash Cameron, I for one am shocked. Who would have thought that our little Ellie, was a nymphomaniac." Marco laughed while his mouth still hung open .

"Marco, I am not a nymphomaniac," Ellie laughed as she threw a pillow at him. "For your information, Sean and I love each other very much, we just like to express it physically... often, so there".

"So, why did you register for University without talking to him." Marco said cautiously just as Ellie was about to walk away.

"It's not that simple Marco," Ellie said looking down as she went to sit in the chair in her room. "I love my family, but I want more out of life." Actually, Ellie wasn't really sure what she wanted anymore.

"You have plenty of time to go to University Elle," Marco got up and sat on the floor in front of his friend. "I am not discouraging you by any means, but you once told me that you would give up University a million times over for Kelly. I think you have the drive to do whatever you put your mind to, but Kelly is still young, and it is going to be hard balancing her, work, school, and your extremely active sex life." Marco teased. Ellie snapped her blue rubber band knowing that everything Marco was saying was true, she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet. " Just think about it for a while Elle," Marco smiled as he got up and went to jump under Ellie's covers.

"Oh now you want to sleep in my bed." Ellie laughed.

"It's so comfy, plus I've slept on worse," Marco laughed.

"I don't even want to know," Ellie shook her head as she walked into the hall pulling the door to.

" Call me when breakfast is ready," Marco yelled through the door.

" Ok Marco, go back to sleep." Ellie smiled as she walked across the hall to her daughter's room. Maybe Jay was right, her life was pretty good already, she was starting to rethink her University decision.

Ellie peaked in her daughter's room expecting to see her angel peacefully sleeping but was terrified when she wasn't there. She began to panic and ran into the room searching the closet and under the bed. When she didn't find her she frantically ran down the stairs and checked the living room. Where the hell was Craig? She was about to run to get Sean when she heard Mykel's laughter coming from the family room. She hastily slid the door open to see Craig laughing with Mykel as they watched Saturday morning cartoons while she threw cereal in his mouth.

" Hey Ellie your up early," Craig looked over at a pale Ellie and smiled.

"Mommy," the toddler yelled happily as she jumped off the couch and ran over to Ellie once she noticed her standing in the room.

"Come here sweetie," Ellie said as she hugged her daughter tight then lifted her up and held her protectively around her hip.

" Uncie Craig is cool Mommy, he has magic powders." Mykel said extra hyper, chocolate still around her mouth.

"You gave her chocolate at seven in the morning." Ellie said annoyed, now understanding why her child was so energetic so early, something completely out of character for Kelly.

" What's the big deal Elle, my dad gave me chocolate when I was little for breakfast all the time." Craig got up, ruffled his hair, and yawned.

" Come on sweetie, do you want to help mommy make breakfast?" Ellie said to Mykel as she turned around and started towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast!" Mykel screamed.

"Whoa, Kelly people are trying to sleep still. We have to use our inside voices, _now_." Ellie said sternly, now she was really pissed at Craig.

"Sorry mommy," Kelly whispered before running back and forth in the kitchen happily once Ellie had put her down. Ellie took a deep breath trying to contain herself as she practically pulled the contents of the refrigerator out onto the counter. She didn't even look up when Craig walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you Ellie, ever since last night you have been treating me like crap, I mean why would you put me out of your room like that, I'm not the one who hurt you." Craig said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why are you really here Craig," Ellie said as she began to crack several eggs into a large bowl.

"I told you my benefit concert." Craig said nonchalantly.

"Why are you here at my house." Ellie said just as Kelly began to pull on her shirt.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," Kelly said, her energy showing no sign of breaking.

"What is it Kelly," Ellie could have punched Craig in the face for giving her that chocolate.

"Can I watch cartoons pwease, pwease, pweeeeeeease." She begged jumping up and down.

"Go ahead but be quiet, remember people are sleeping." Ellie began to beat the eggs vigorously as Kelly ran off and Craig stared at her dumbfounded.

"I am sorry for never calling Ellie. I thought about us everyday while I traveled the world on tour; about how much you would've loved it. I thought about the song I wrote you, and obviously you did too. I know that's the reason you kept it, but I never thought you would keep it out so you could look at it everyday. I bet you didn't even tell him where you got that snow globe from did you." Craig sad quietly but sincerely, he wanted to be with Ellie and needed her to realize that.

"Craig I love Sean, and I love my daughter. Nothing is going to make me leave them especially you. Whatever we had between us, that happened in the past ok. We both need to move on." Ellie turned her back to Craig as she poured her eggs in the pan and started on her waffle batter being careful not to let her eggs burn.

"This isn't over Ellie, you know we still have something between us as much as I do." Craig said as he raised from his chair. "I'm going back in the den with Kelly to watch T.V."

"Did you wake her up this morning?" Ellie asked still not looking at him but tossing some Canadian bacon (**A/N I wonder if they just call it ham up there** ) in the frying pan.

"Um no. I heard her downstairs, so I decided to keep her company." Craig lied.

"Funny, I didn't hear her come out of her room." Ellie said not turning around to look at him.

"Well you were talking to Marco, how could you have noticed." Craig said a little too quickly.

"How did you know that?" Ellie asked as she forcefully began chopping potatoes with her butcher knife.

"Be careful with that knife," Craig said as he backed up a little.

"How did you know we were talking Craig?" Ellie asked again.

"I just figured, since Marco wasn't there when I woke up." Craig said as he began to sweat a little. "Look call us when breakfast is ready, cartoons are waiting." Craig said as he jogged off into the other room. Ellie didn't know what was going on really, or what Craig was up to but she did know he didn't want to mess with her or Sean, or Jay and Alex for that matter, especially when Mykel was involved.

**A Big Thank you to my Reviewers the fuel that keeps me going!**


	11. breakup to makeup

**I Disclaim: I have no Rights or association to Degrassi or any of the characters, or Name brands used in this story except of course Mykel , and Alexia, they're mine and you can't have them.**

**A/N: Well I have really been on a roll this week lol two updates within two days I know. I usually try and do one chapter a week but I am in love with writing this story lol. I am going to be pretty busy these next couple of weeks though so consider this something to tide you over for a while lol. Ok I really like this chapter because Sean and Ellie make up. So I hope you enjoy. Plead read and review I wrote double chappies this week for _ya'll_ lol.**

"_I can't believe he slept with Amy Elle. She was supposed to be my best friend." Alex cried hard to me that night. I had never seen Alex show any emotion, let alone cry. I knew that she had been with Jay since forever, but it was at that moment that I realized how much she in fact did love him._

"_He's a colossal jerk Alex, I can't believe he would do that to you," I wrapped her in a tight hug in me and Sean's apartment that night, "then give out bracelets to ... so sick." I had to admit the whole situation was shocking, even for Jay this was low. I had really started to warm up to him. We were even becoming, dare I say, friends; but that day in Grade 11, watching tears and hurt fill my friend's body, I could have probably watched him die. Alex and I had started becoming close back in grade 10, a few weeks after Sean and I had started going out. Since Sean and Jay were always together we had no choice but to get to know each other, and we had a lot more in common than people knew. Sure we dressed different, talked different, and had different outlets for our pain, but our backgrounds were the same, all of ours really. We were almost like family, and it felt good to have one for a change. It had really started to become fun, the four of us. We were definately a functional dysfuntion. I was even starting to understand Jay, and why he did the things he did, as we developed a sort of brother sister bond. Then he had to go and mess everything up, betray not only Alex but all of us. Eventually we would let him back into our circle, but not without a fight._

"What smells so good," Alex said as she emerged from her room around 9:00 that morning.

"Grab a plate I was just finishing up," Ellie said as she dried some dishes off and returned them to the cabinets.

"Ok, is this the twilight zone or something," Alex asked as she took inventory of the huge breakfast that Ellie had prepared. It was something for everyone and then some, eggs, bacon, sausage links, home fries, fruit salad, biscuits, pancakes and waffles.

"What," Ellie looked at Alex and smiled as she handed her a plate. "I can't cook breakfast on a Saturday for my family and friends without being persecuted."

"Not after you and your, what's the word, oh yeah _husband_, slept in separate rooms last night." Alex said as she started to fill her plate.

"He slept in the garage didn't he," Ellie said as she looked down.

"You know cars are the only thing that can really calm him," Alex said as she sat down at the kitchen table while Ellie fixed a plate for herself and Kelly.

"I don't want us to fight Alex, it's just things are so crazy right now. Plus Craig being here..." Ellie trailed off as she looked down at the floor again.

"Let it go Elle, Sean won't find out, even if Craig says something you can deny it." Alex knew about that night, Ellie had broke to her about it a few months after it happened and Alex never really got over it. How could she cheat on a good man like Sean, even if it was a one time thing, even if she didn't mean it. Still Ellie had been there for Alex, for _a lot,_ she would never let her secret out and would be her alibi if Craig ever tried to use it against her.

"How can I, the guilt, it has been eating away at me for years, I love Sean so much and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. I completely realize that now." Ellie was now crying, she really had been holding this in for a long time and so many things about Craig being there were scary to her. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep Sean, if that means not going back to University yet, then I will wait." Ellie finally said as she grabbed Kelly's booster seat from the pantry.

"No Elle, you shouldn't have to hold out on your dreams. Look you and Sean should be able to compromise, holding it in won't help you just like drinking wont help him." Alex said as she swished her pancakes around on her plate.

" I don't know what to do Lex, I know I can't have another night like last night though," Ellie chuckled as she looked up at the ceiling, "do you think I'm up this early making breakfast for my health. I couldn't sleep at all last night." Ellie sat down exhausted as she stared Alex in the eye.

"Go talk to him Elle, he was just as miserable as you were last night, I know."Alex pulled Ellie up out of her chair and started to push her towards the garage door.

"Alex, I - I have to feed Kelly her breakfast." Ellie said as she tried to turn around.

"I'll make sure she eats ok, now go!" With that Alex opened the door and pushed Ellie into the room pulling the door back quickly behind her and locking it. Ellie dropped her mouth in shock as Alex waved and walked away towards the family room.

"I can't believe she just locked me out of my own house," Ellie said still in shock.

"Elle is that you?" Sean said as he sat up on the old couch, startled out of his sleep.

"Yeah, it's me." Ellie said as she looked down still not ready to face Sean.

"Oh," Sean said looking for the right words to say. He had a headache and he vaguely remembered finishing off a twelve pack, than having a late night encounter with Alex and a rock.

"Partied hard last night I see," Ellie said annoyed as she noticed all the beer cans in the trash.

"Um... yeah," Sean looked around as he started remembering exactly why he was sleeping in his garage. "I fucked up Elle." Sean said sincerely.

"You know you can't stop at one, so why even tempt yourself." Ellie said sounding more disappointed than anything.

"I promise you, I'm gonna try to not do this again." Sean said as they finally made eye contact.

"I guess I'm sorry too," Ellie said as she went to sit next to him on the couch.

"No, dont be. I overreacted, I just... was surprised." Sean said as he laced his fingers between Ellie's.

"I should have talked with you about it first... I kinda did the whole thing on impulse anyway." She loved when they held hands like that.

"I thought about it and I'm gonna support you in anything you do. We can work it out, we always have before." Sean said as he looked up at Ellie and smiled.

"Really, Sean!" Ellie said happily as she kissed Sean.

"Hey I can't wait for you to be world famous, I always wanted to go to Japan." Sean laughed as he leaned back on the couch.

"Japan?" Ellie questioned as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The cars that come from there are phenomenal." Sean said enthusiastically.

"Wow," Ellie laughed.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not obsessed." Sean laughed.

"Sean, you were going to decorate Mykel's nursery with a Nascar motif." Ellie teased.

"That was before I knew she was going to be a girl." Sean said defensively, "Doesn't matter though she is going to grow up to love cars regardless." Ellie rolled her eyes as she traced her finger across Sean's leg.

"How do you know she wont want to be a writer, or a drummer, or play the guitar even," Ellie closed her eyes as soon as she said it, she knew what was coming next.

"I guess we need to have another one than," Sean laughed, "I would hate for Mykel to be involved in too many things." lately Sean had been getting that itch, he surprisingly loved being a father and couldn't wait to have more children, but Ellie wasn't really reciprocating his feelings, or at least he thought.

"How about I get through next year first. I don't need that many more credits to finish up my degree, it should only take about three semesters. I was thinking about doing school all year so fall, summer, and spring and I'm done." Truthfully Ellie didn't want to do this, but she knew it had to be done. She wanted Mykel to have the best things and if they did ever have another child, she wanted to be able to afford it. She wasn't against the idea of another child completely, she actually liked all the extra attention she got from everyone when she was pregnant, but right now it just wasn't practical.

"Only one year! Well that's not _too_ bad. I guess I can wait a year." Sean said in a kind of baby voice.

"Don't ever say that like that again," Ellie laughed. "You sounded like your daughter."

"Did not." Sean said as he atempted to toss a pillow at Ellie.

"Haha, you missed me." Ellie laughed as she and Sean finally gave into there urge to kiss one another.

"Wait a minute, does this mean we made up?" Sean smiled as he pulled from her lips and stood up.

"Yes, I think it does," Ellie laughed as Sean pulled her up.

"Soooo, I can come back into the bedroom tonight?" Sean inquired .

"Yes, I kinda missed you last night anyways," Ellie said shyly.

"I missed you too, so much." Sean pulled Ellie into a hug taking in her scent, as he slowly erased the painful memories of their fight.

"I made breakfast by the way." Ellie said as she and Sean kissed.

"Really," Sean's eyes lit up.

"Awhile ago but I made a lot." Ellie started to pull Sean towards the door.

"I stressed you out that much," Sean said as he raised his eyebrow.

"That's why I love you Sean, you know everything about me even the insignificant things." Sean pulled Ellie into a deep kiss just as Alex pulled the door open.

"I see we made up," Alex laughed as she held a sleeping Kelly around her.

"Yes Alex, your little intervention worked." Ellie shook her head as Sean threw Alex a death glare he wasn't exactly ready to go back in the house. The garage was his favorite place for various reasons.

"I see that sugar crash kicked in," Ellie said as she followed Alex into the kitchen and took her daughter into her arms.

"Yeah I noticed that, where the hell did she get sugar from so early?" Alex asked concerned as Sean walked in taken a back by all of the food.

"You were really stressed," Sean laughed as he went to the cabinent to grab a plate. Ellie rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with Alex.

"Well, Craig gave it to her." Ellie said in answer to Alex's question.

"Craig?" Sean and Alex both said at the same time.

"Yeah, I dont know something about his stories don't mesh though," Ellie looked down at her passed out daughter her sleep patterns were definately going to be off tonight.


	12. laugh out loud

**I Disclaim: I have no rights or association to Degrassi or any of the characters, or name brands used in this story except of course Mykel , and Alexia, they're mine and you can't have them.**

_Comic relief is essential to every dramatic story. In my life we always had some fun to balance out all of the craziness. Joking about things became our defense mechanism, it was the one of the things that kept that warm liquid from running down my arm._

"I know what your thinking babe, but Craig isn't that stupid," Sean said as he walked over to the kitchen table with his plate and sat next to Ellie. " I would kill him for even thinking about trying anything crazy."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Ellie looked at Sean in disgust as he rushed through his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in days. " Sean, could you maybe try chewing your food?" Sean rolled his eyes as Alex tossed a grape at him and laughed.

What's with you throwing things at me," Sean said playfully, his mouth still full of food.

"Elle's right your don't have manners." Alex laughed. "What I wanna know is this." Alex started directing the topic back to Craig and Mykel. "I know my niece and she HATES strangers, or people she never met. She never even saw Craig before right?"

"So why would she be ok being around him this morning." Sean said as he caught on too what Alex was thinking.

"Unless she saw him before." Ellie added.

"Maybe she saw him on T.V or in some of your home movies from back in the day Elle," Sean rationalized.

"I don't know Sean, that may keep her from crying, but she would never stay in the same room with him by herself." Alex wasn't buying it, she always knew Craig was a psycho, she just had to figure out a way to prove it before he tried something stupid.

" What the fuck..." Jay mumbled as he shuffled out of his bedroom, his hair all over his head. " Why are you guys up so damn early?" Jay squinted at the clock to make sure it wasn't him. " It's ...10:30! hell no I'm going back to sleep." Jay was about to turn around when he caught a glimpse of the breakfast. "Whoa, did we hold up an IHOP, that food looks great."

"Help yourself." Ellie laughed, I was a little stressed. I cook when I'm stressed."

"A little." Jay and Alex said at the same time. Sean and Ellie looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Sean said sensing that he should give Jay and Alex some alone time, and hoping Ellie would catch the hint.

"Yeah," Ellie said as she stood up holding her daughter. "It's Saturday we all should go out today and have some fun."

"We still gotta get the rest of our stuff from the apartment," Jay said as he piled his plate high.

"We can help man," Sean volunteered. "Elle is right we should do something fun tonight."

" Ok that's cool we don't have that much left to get do we Lexie?"

"Nope about six boxes, if we take both cars we can be done in one trip." Alex said as she started to clean up a little.

" Cool we'll head over after I get out the shower," Sean said as he jogged up the stairs.

"I guess I'll put her in her bed until we're ready to go," Ellie said as she turned towards the stairs.

"No way," Jay said as he walked over to Mykel. "If I have to be up so does the little munchkin." Ellie gave Jay a questioning look as he walked over and tickled the bottom of Mykel's foot. She slowly woke up grumpily, _and_ kicking her feet.

"Oh no," Ellie said angrily. "Mykel Alyssa Cameron, you better stop kicking me right now!" Jay laughed, that little girl was Sean all over.

"Come over here MAC," Jay said out loud, calling Mykel the little nickname he made up for her, hoping that would completely pull her out of her sleep.

"Uncie Jay?" Kelly said as she looked up and jumped off of Ellie.

"Hey there trouble, how come you didn't come get me to watch wrestling?" Jay said as he picked up the now fully alert toddler.

"Cause it no come on yet silly." Mykel loved Alex and Jay about as much as her parents, but Jay was her favorite by far. He had so many sides to him, and he too would do anything for this little girl.

"Stop corrupting my child Jay," Ellie laughed.

"What, would I do something like that," Jay said as he sat down to eat his breakfast after sitting Mykel in the chair next to him.

"Yes," This time Alex and Ellie said simultaneously.

" I don't like to call it corruption. I like to call it, _bettering_." Jay said as he smiled and took a bite of his pancakes.

Sean had never been so grateful to take a shower in his life. He felt so dirty after sleeping in that garage and wanted to wash all the emotional dirt from off of him from the day before. He disappointedly turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Why did his shower have to end? He walked into his bedroom a few minutes later and noticed a figure under the covers of his bed.

"Wow she must have been tired." Sean thought out loud to himself. He decided he would surprise her by climbing into bed with her, so he took his towel off and climbed on top of the covers.

" Baby, pull those covers off your head." Sean said as he shook the bed while he climbed on it."

"Mmmmm," Sean arched a brow at the noise from under the covers and scrunched his face.

"Oh no baby, you sound like you are getting sick." Sean smiled as he pulled on the covers trying to reveal her face but the cover where under a tight grip.

"Come on Elle," Sean said as he pulled the cover so hard he finally pulled them off, but fell backwards to the floor with a loud thud.

" Oh my god," Marco said jumping up. "What was that?" Marco looked on the floor at Sean as he began to scream hysterically.

" Ellllliiiie!!!" Sean screamed," as he wrapped the covers around himself tightly Ellie running in shortly after. "What in the Hell is Marco doing in our bed."

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Sean," Ellie said sincerely but trying to hold back her laugh. "I forgot to tell you he was up here."

"I can take a hint," Marco said nervously as he jumped out the bed and ran past Sean out the door.

"He almost saw my stuff," Sean said embarrassed. "I thought he was you." Ellie couldn't hold it anymore she had to laugh at Sean's sad expression.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." Ellie said as she stood over top of him.

"I know," Sean smiled, "right now too." He happily grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to him under the covers.

**Ok guys this chapter was just funny to me. I promise we are so getting back to the drama in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading it makes me smile inside. I may do double chaps next week we'll see.**


	13. an unlikely reunion

**I Disclaim: I have no rights to or association with Degrassi or any of the characters, or name brands used in this story except of course Mykel , and Alexia, they're mine and you can't have them.**

_Sometimes I seriously ask myself who cares about my story? Then I remember that it is human nature to be fascinated and enticed by drama. To have a glimpse into someone else's life and say well at least my life isn't that bad. The greatest pleasure to any person however is when they witness secrets as they are exposed, when that happens it is definitely time to get the popcorn ready._

After the Saturday morning bedroom fiasco, Marco decided that he would stay with his parents until his apartment was ready. Ellie tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary, but things were very awkward between him and Sean. Craig also took the hint, well something like that.

_Flashback_

_A few days earlier_

" Hey Jay where's everyone at?" Craig questioned when he returned from his rehearsal that Sunday afternoon. Jay glared up at him and then looked back at the T.V.

"Um hello, Jay," Craig said as he sat next to him on the couch. "Where did everyone go?"

Jay was trying to be a little respectful for Ellie and her house, even though he wanted to punch Craig's face in, so he decided to go watch T.V in his room.

"You don't scare me Jay, now just tell me where they went." Craig yelled, causing Jay to stop in his tracks and walk back towards him.

"I don't like you," Jay started as he pushed Craig up against the closest wall. "Nobody does, you are a creepy dick, so If you value your queer little life, then you will pack your shit and leave." Jay said as he held Craig up to the wall, now by his throat. "I mean it, so don't toy with me." Jay decided to give Craig one good punch in the stomach for good measure, before he let him go and walked off to his room slamming the door.

_End Flashback_

Needless to say, Craig decided to get a hotel room for the rest of his stay in Toronto. He assured everyone that he would still stop by for Mykel's birthday party that following Saturday however, despite the extreme lack of enthusiasm on everyone else's behalf.

Mykel had yet to wake up through the night, let alone have a nightmare, since Jay and Alex had moved in. Maybe it was her imagination after all. Alex and Jay's relationship was getting better by the day and Alex knew that she was going to have to break things off with Paige soon but she just didn't know how. She truly cared for her and her daughter, and _hated_ seeing her with Matt, maybe if she could get her away from him... She had too figure out something, staying with both Paige and Jay wasn't fair to anyone. The living situation, to everyone's surprise, was actually working out well. It was already the end of the first week, and Jay, Alex, Sean, and Ellie, felt like they had been living like this forever. They had so much fun every night whether they were just watching T.V or if they were playing cards. Mykel was in perfect bliss, She was three years old as of that Wednesday, and she couldn't have asked for a better birthday; having her whole family, well as far as she knew, together. She had been eagerly counting down the days to her party, and now it was finally here. What she didn't know however, was that the events of the day would throw a huge wrench into their happy little arrangement.

"Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy," Mykel happily ran into Sean and Ellie's room around 10:30 that morning and jumped on their bed.

"Morning Kelly," Sean said as he hugged his daughter.

"You're up early, sweetie." Ellie smiled as her daughter squeezed in the bed between them.

"It's my party today, I am super cited." Mykel said happily as she pulled something from her pocket.

"What you got there kiddo," Sean said curiously.

"It's a poem I wrote for you about me," Mykel giggled as she opened the wrinkled paper with the blue and yellow squiggles.

"You wrote a poem," Ellie said excitedly. "I'm so proud of you sweetie let's here it."

"Ok," she said smiling ear to ear as she proceeded to clear her throat.

"I like colors, I like to draw

I like Elmo, I like cars

I especially like coloring cars.

Now I'm three and so happy

that I have Mommy and Daddy who love me.

I love you this much" Mykel smiled as she stretched her arms all the way out as Ellie looked at Sean amazed.

In less than five hours their house would have more people in it than ever before. Ellie had invited all of Mykel's friends from daycare and of course their parents, and her and Sean's old friends. She had been planning all week, and all she had to do now was go pick up Mykel's birthday cake.

"Ok Kelly why don't we get you dressed and then we can go downstairs and put up the decorations." Ellie said as she started to get out of bed.

"Ok mommy," Mykel said as she hopped off of the bed and ran back across the hall to her bedroom to grab her birthday outfit.

"You ready for today," Sean smiled as he leaned up and gave Ellie a kiss.

"Oh yea I can't wait for all of our old friends and their screaming children to fill my house," Ellie laughed.

"The only people who have kids are Liberty and Towers, and Spinner and that D.A chick." Sean laughed.

"Why did he marry her anyway, is he the only one who can't tell she is a total lesbian." Ellie laughed.

"We all know Spinner is a little special." Sean laughed.

"Ashley's coming too," Ellie said showing little enthusiasm.

"You sound so excited."Sean commented as he turned on the T.V.

"All I need is her coming here putting my life down," Ellie said as she sat back down on the bed.

"I wish Ashley would," Sean said as he wrapped his arms around Ellie. "She knows better." Sean said as he kissed Ellie's neck.

"Not now Sean," Ellie laughed as she got up from the bed. "I have to take a shower."

"Cool I'll join you." Sean said as he started to get out of bed.

"No way," Ellie laughed as she grabbed her towel.

"Aww, come on Elle," Sean pouted.

"Not this time Sean." Ellie laughed as she gave him a quick peck and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

"So Mykel's birthday party is today," Paige said to Alex, as they sat on a park bench later that afternoon .

"Yeah, you wanna come." Alex said looking up at Paige.

"I think that would be just a tad bit awkward," Paige smiled.

"I guess," Alex said as she leaned back and inhaled the April weather.

"What's wrong," Paige said as she began to stroke Alex's hair.

"I don't know Paige it's just," Alex started but began to hesitate.

"Just what, you're not breaking up with me are you!" Paige said pulling away from Alex.

"No it's not like that at all," Alex lied. "It's just I am comfortable with Jay, I mean I still love you and I don't want to hurt you. I just don't know how long I can keep living this double life. Last week he even hinted at marriage." Alex said as she looked down and twisted the pink ring Paige gave her on her finger.

"You can't be serious Alex," Paige said tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Jay is dirt, think of everything he did to you why would you even consider marrying him." Paige said almost pleading.

"Same reason that you are still with Matt," Alex said.

"I won't let you leave me," Paige said changing the subject as she pulled Alex into a kiss.

"Alex?" Someone said curiously from behind them.

"Amy?" Alex said nervously as she looked up.

"Girl, I haven't seen you in forever!" Amy shrieked, as she ran around to the other side of the bench and pulled Alex into a hug, pushing Paige aside as if she wasn't even there.

"There's a reason we haven't talked Amy," Alex said as she broke the hug and got up from the bench.

"Please Alex how many times do I have to apologize for that." Amy said sadly.

"Amy you." Alex began but was cut off by a energetic dirty blonde five year old running between them.

"Mama, that lady over there," the little girl pointed. "She said she wants a word with you."

"Oh my gosh Taryn, what did you do now." Amy said angrily.

"What," the little girl said as she shrugged. She was cute and had a very familiar face to Alex, as if she had known the little girl forever. "It wasn't my fault this time mama, he took my soda, so I kicked him, and rubbed his face in the sand." The little girl Taryn said as she pointed to the red faced crying boy who was sitting next to the woman, obviously the lady's son. The boy was twice Taryn's size and Alex was slightly impressed.

"I'm so sorry Alex I have to go handle this. I don't know why she is so bad, she must get it from her father's side of the family," Amy laughed nervously. I wish we could catch up with each other, I really miss the old days." Amy said sadly.

"What old days Amy, you mean the when you used to try and steal my boyfriend from me." Alex snapped.

"Hon, why don't you invite her to the party today, bury the hatchet." Paige interjected.

"Why would I do that," Alex said giving Paige an evil look.

"Come on we should all catch up, get to know each other again." Paige smiled.

"I'm sorry," Amy said rudely, "but who are you again."

"I'm Alex's girlfriend Paige." Paige said as she smiled and offered her hand to Amy.

"I don't shake people's hands,"Amy said as she directed her attention back to Alex. "So what party is she talking about," Amy asked curiously.

"No big deal, you remember Sean and Ellie," Amy nodded. "It's just a birthday party for their daughter."

"Are you serious, Sean had a baby by that blood sucking freak." Amy said angrily.

"That freak, is my friend, my best friend, practically my sister, and if you ever talk about her or her husband again, I will deck more than your face this time." Alex said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that," Amy started but Alex cut her off.

"You never think Amy, that's why we aren't friends anymore," Alex said as she began to walk away.

"Well it was really nice meeting you," Paige smiled as she went after Alex.

"Excuse me, Miss but we have the small matter to discuss about what you delinquent child did too my son," The lady yelled as she began to walk towards Amy.

"I so don't need all of this today," Amy said as her daughter tried to give her an innocent look. "You are just like your father." Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Too bad I never met him," Taryn said as she walked back over to the sand box, leaving her mother to deal with the crazy lady and her son.


	14. Spitter and the screaming children

**I Disclaim: I have no Rights or association to Degrassi or any of the characters... but we already know that now don't we.**

_The year was 2004, It was the year that had changed me life. With so much drama each day it was natural to let loose and party each night. There were days when Sean and I would be serious and buckled down on our school work, but those parties where our drug of choice, hell all of ours really. It was pretty laughable actually. When Towerz brought Liberty into our circle that year we were skeptical. She was a nerd by all definitions but if Towerz saw something in her we had to give her a chance. She was a cool person to our suprise, and she could definately party with the best of us. Our clique was good for her, we encouraged her to get contacts, changed her hair, wardrobe, piereced her ears, and eventually coaxed her to pierce her tounge. By 2005 she had completly changed her image. Little by little she became one of the family, but not with out a lot of work. _

"_Guys, are you sure Towerz is going to like this new look."_

"_Lib you have got to live a little, loosen up. I bet you don't even know how to fight." Alex chuckled._

"_Well I prefer to avoid confrontations Alex." Liberty said as she examined the Make-up tubes that Ellie were using on her face._

"_First off, stop talking like that, save that smart shit for school and the bedroom." Alex laughed._

"_Ok," Liberty laughed as well._

"_I'm going teach you how to be tough Lib, so nobody will ever think to mess with you or your man."_

"_Listen to her Libs," Ellie responded as she put her finishing touches on Liberty's new look, "Alex knows her stuff."_

"_Ok Lib, say some skank girl tries to press up on Towerz at the Party tonight, I am going to show you exactly what to do."_

Ding Dong

"Mommy, people are here!" Mykel said happily as she ran into the kitchen to find Ellie.

"Ok, everything is ready." Ellie said as Sean came in from out back.

"The Grill is all fired up babe, it looks like the weather is gonna cooperate with us this afternoon." Sean said as he picked Kelly up.

"Are you ready for your party," Sean said happily.

"I'm ready for my presents." Mykel giggled as Sean rolled his eyes and laughed as Ellie opened the door.

"Spinner!" Ellie said ecstatically as she gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Ellie, Sean," Spinner smiled as he entered the house pulling his small son in behind him. "You guys remember my son Kevin, Tina will be right up."

"Of course we remember Kevin," Ellie smiled, she had always thought the boy was a little off, he was going on three, and she had yet to hear him speak, he would just stare at someone blankly whenever they asked him a question.

"Kelly this is our friend Spinner, do you remember meeting him when you where little?" Sean ask his daughter.

"No, but did you bring me a present Mr. Spitter?" Mykel asked as she stuck out her hands.

"Kelly that is so rude," Ellie scolded.

"It's ok Ellie," Spinner laughed. "Your present will be up in just a sec, would you and Kevin like to go play." Spinner smiled as Mykel looked his son up and down.

"Mommy do I have to," Mykel whined.

"Yes! now take Kevin outside and give him a ride in that new _Power Wheels_ jeep your dad brought you." Ellie forced Spinner a smile as she noticed Sean slip Mykel a five dollar bill causing her to grab Kevin's hand and skip away happily.

"So, _Spitter_ my man, how's married life treating you." Sean joked trying to spark a conversation.

"Very funny man, at least she was close, I have been called much worse." Spinner laughed. "But the married life it's great, um you know um ,Tina and I are so happy." Spinner said hesitantly as he began to sweat.

"That's great," Ellie said as she sat down next to Sean.

"Gavin, I thought I told you to come back out and get this present from the car," Tina said angrily as she came into the house.

"I'm so sorry honey," Spinner said as he jumped up and grabbed the box from his wife.

"And take this baby, I'm tired of holding him, here's your carrier you know he loves it when you carry him that way." Tina demanded as she handed Spinner their four month old son and his Baby Bjorn carrier, as Spinner rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to get the baby situated.

"Hello to you to Tina." Ellie said rudely.

"Oh yea Hi," Tina said as she rolled her eyes and walked past Sean and Ellie. "Is _my_ son out back."

"I didn't know you could have children if you had a dick Tina," Jay said to as he walked out of his room, causing Sean and Ellie to laugh hysterically.

"Whatever Jay," Tina said as she rolled her eyes and walked outside.

"Thank you so much Jay," Ellie said gratefully.

"I hate her so it's whatever; did Alex get back yet." Jay asked a little concerned.

"No man she's been gone all day." Sean said as he got up from the couch.

"I know how long she's been gone Sean, I just want to know when she's coming back."Jay was thinking about going out to look for her just as she she walked in the door.

"Alex hon, I can't believe you did that," Paige laughed as she and Alex walked in the house, Alex holding Paige's daughter proudly.

"Hey, did I walk in on something I shouldn't have?" Alex asked as she saw all the blank stares at her in the room.

"Paige!?!" Ellie asked excited and confused, it was like seeing a ghost.

"Yea it's me." Paige chuckled nervously. "In the flesh."

"And a lot of it at that." Jay smirked as Ellie and Alex through him an evil look.

"Wow,"Ellie started changing the subject. "Is this your baby?"

"Yea this is my daughter Alexia Rose." Paige smiled as Jay's eye's widened.

"Alex can I talk to you in the room for a minute."

"Not right now Jay," Alex said with a fake smile she already knew what was coming, why did she encourage Paige to come to this party again, oh yeah the same reason Paige invited Amy, she had temporarily lost her mind.

"I'm going to go change her," Paige said quickly as she grabbed her daughter out of Alex's arms.

"You can change her in my daughter's room upstairs, Ellie said as she started to walk towards the steps. "Come on, follow me."

"Jay, try to calm down man," Sean told his friend. He knew exactly what his friend was thinking and could see the anger building inside him. Jay just rolled his eyes as he paced back and forth for a few seconds.

"Alex I-" Jay started, but was cut off by Spinner happily walking towards him.

"Jay, No way man, I haven't seen you in forever." Spinner laughed as he tried to slap five with Jay with out knocking his son in the head.

"Spinster," Jay snickered. "Why do you have a baby attached to you? Oh that's right you turned gay with that DA dude." Jay said now laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'm gonna need for you to stop calling Tina a man, it really upsets her." Spinner said sternly.

"Whatever you say mom," Jay laughed as he pulled Spinner into the kitchen.

"Alex, what were you thinking bringing Paige here." Sean started.

"I was thinking here is one of my friends who has been practically hiding from the world for the past three years. I know, what better place than my niece's Birthday party, than to get her back with her old friends again, and away from the asshole she is living with. I don't need your lecturing Sean. I could care less how you or Jay feel about Paige, because we are just friends, and I am helping my friend." Alex shook her head as she pushed past Sean and went out back to find Mykel.

"Is it safe to come in," Liberty laughed as she and her five year old daughter walked up to the screen door.

"Liberty!" Sean smiled as he pulled the door open, "how you doing ma," He pulled her into a big hug and pulled her back when he felt himself get kicked in the stomach.

"Whoa, that baby is really moving in there!" Sean exclaimed.

"You should feel it from my end." Liberty laughed she took Mykel's present from her daughter and gave it to Sean.

"You remember my daughter Justice right Sean, I know we are hardly ever there whenever you and Jay come by the house." Liberty explained as her daughter smiled and gave Sean a hug.

"How can I forget my girl Justice." Sean said as he hugged her back "Where's Towerz?" Sean questioned.

"Oh he will be right back he went to go pick up Justice's best friend Taryn, it's ok if she comes right?"

"I don't care, it is gonna be enough screaming kids here anyway once the kids from Kelly's daycare start coming." Sean sighed.

"Mommy can I go out back, I see uncle Jay." Justice said with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead." Liberty replied as she eased down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable Lib?" Sean asked sincerely.

"Unless you can schedule me a Cesarean section, then no." Liberty laughed.

"Liberty!" Ellie exclaimed as she ran down the steps.

" Hey Elle," Liberty smiled as she tried to get back up.

"No don't get up," Ellie said as she sat down on the couch next to her to give her a hug. "He's going to be a big one, I know you can not wait until he's born," Ellie smiled as she gently rubbed Liberty's stomach causing the baby inside to calm down his kicking.

"Two weeks and counting," Liberty sighed "Oh my gosh Ellie you have the magic touch he has been kicking like crazy for hours."

"I do what I can." Ellie joked as she looked up to see Paige coming down the steps.

"Thanks Ellie, for letting me put her down up there." Paige said as she came down the steps.

"Paige?" Liberty said astonished.

"Oh hey Liberty," Paige gave Liberty a weak smile as she walked past her and over towards Sean. "Where did Alex go?"

"Out back." Sean replied casually.

"Thanks," Paige said as she headed towards the back door.

"She gained a bit of weight there eh." Liberty smirked. She never had liked Paige.

"Be nice Lib, she's Alex's friend." Ellie said sarcastically.

"I thought that was Alex I heard fussing when I was coming up the steps," Liberty said changing the subject.

"You know her and Jay are living with us now." Sean interjected.

"Get out, how's that working out for you." Liberty asked as the doorbell rang.

"Great, it really is." Ellie replied as Sean went to get the door.

"Hi Mr. Kelly's dad." Some of Kelly's friends from Daycare said as they ran through the door. Their mothers entering shortly behind them.

"Hey, the party is out back we'll be out there soon, have fun." Ellie said as she glanced at Sean who was trying to hold back his comments.

"Remember Sean they are invited so we don't have to spend so much on presents for Kelly." Ellie laughed.

"I'll keep telling myself that," Sean laughed as he went outside on the front porch.

"Paige I just can't believe you're here." Spinner said for the fifth time already. He had bombarded her the minute she had stepped outside and wouldn't leave her side despite the angry looks he was getting from Tina.

"I was thinking the same thing Spinner," Paige said half-heartily as she watched Alex and Jay talk on the other side of the yard.

"I don't want us to fight today Jay," Alex took Jay's hands into her own and smiled. "Do it for Kelly ok."

"Alex I don't know, or care what you and Ms. Priss had going on behind my back, all I'm saying is this, it's time for it to stop. I haven't even thought about cheating on you in five years, so I think you owe me at least that." Jay said sincerely.

"Jay I-" Jay cut Alex off and shook his head.

"Don't even answer, we won't fight today." Jay said as he gave Alex a deep kiss all the while making eye contact with an extremely hurt Paige. A Paige who was on the verge of tears.

"Paige!!!" Marco screamed as he ran up and hugged her.

"Marco," Paige said happily temporarily forgetting the disappointment she was experiencing.

"I feel like I am seeing your ghost, where have you been, I haven't heard from you in about three years."

"I've been around Marco just working and raising my daughter." Paige smiled.

"Daughter, oh no we are catching up right here right now." Marco said as he pulled up a chair.

"I was wondering when you where going to get here man," Sean said as he slapped five with Towerz and handed his gift for Mykel to Ellie.

"You been doing ok Towerz?" Ellie questioned as Towerz nodded. "And who is this pretty little girl right here?"

"Hi I'm Taryn, you must be Miss Ellie, thank you for letting me come to your house today," Ellie was impressed, this was one of the most polite five year olds she had ever met.

"Don't let that act fool you," Liberty laughed. "You are definitely going to be a lawyer someday little girl.

"Whatever you say aunt Lib," Taryn laughed, "Where's Justice at?"

"Everyone's outside," Sean said as Towerz went to help Liberty up.

"Yeah we were just waiting for you guys," Ellie smiled. "Anyone else who comes can meet us around back."

"You know Taryn reminds me of someone," Sean said to Ellie as he went to lock the door after everyone else had went out back.

"I guess, why are you locking the door?" Ellie questioned. "Craig, and Ashley aren't here yet."

"Good, maybe they will think that nobody's home," Sean laughed as he pulled Ellie towards the back door.

**A/N: So I know this chapter is long lol but it was necessary to the development of the story. And for any Liberty lovers out there who are dissapointed with the lack of fics with her out there I am working on a spin off fic which features Liberty's and Tower'z back story and how she came to be the present day Liberty of my fan fiction world lol.I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I was shocked that the last chap didn't get ANY reviews! Hopefully this one will do better. **


	15. It's my Party and I'll cry if I want to

**Disclaimer: No I don't own, or have any rights to anything Degrassi. Even if you did sue me I don't have any money for ya lol.**

" _Alex, I don't want anything crazy going down tonight." I looked at Alex with a stern look, as we finished up our errands for the wedding that afternoon._

"_Ellie, it's your bachelorette party, you are getting married to Sean in three days, therefore you have to have some fun damn-it!" I rolled my eyes as Alex smiled mischievously, nothing but drama could come from this... and drama was not something I dealt with well._

"Whoa, watch out Theresa," Ellie said as she dodged out of the way of one of Kelly's extremely hyper classmates.

"Wow, these little brats are out of control," Alex said as Ellie walked over to her and Liberty.

"I know, why do you think we wanted the party _outside_." Ellie said as she sat down. "Sean and I just have to keep telling ourselves, it's just for the presents." Ellie laughed.

"Oh I see how it is," Liberty said sadly, "you guys don't really care, you just want us for our money!"

"What money!" Alex and Ellie said simultaneously, as the three of them laughed.

"Hey aunt Lib, did my mom tell you if she was going to come or not," Taryn asked as she and Justice walked over to them.

"No sweetie, she didn't mention anything about it to me," Liberty said as she tried to get more comfortable in her chair. "Oh Alex, this is Justice's best friend Taryn." Liberty said as she realized nobody had introduced them.

"I remember you from the park," Alex smiled. "You completely pummeled that kid, and he was twice your size, very impressive." Taryn smiled proudly, causing Alex to laugh as she stood up, " Do either of you want a drink." Alex asked Liberty, and Ellie.

"No, but could you brink me back some of those pickles," Liberty asked sweetly as Alex cringed in disgust, she hated pickles.

" Taryn, what did I tell you about fighting." Liberty scolded.

"I promise aunt Lib, it was so necessary!" Taryn whined. Liberty just shook her head and rolled her eyes, giving Taryn and Justice the cue to go off and play.

"Since when where you friends with Amy Libs?" Alex asked as she came back over to her seat.

"Oh, we have worked together for the past three years. I guess it just slipped my mind." Liberty replied as she ravenously grabbed her plate of pickles.

"Oh my gosh, _Amy_ is Taryn's mother?" Ellie asked, now catching on to everything.

"Yea, I'm sorry I didn't tell you we were hanging out, it's just, I knew how you felt about her." Alex was in disbelief, how dare Liberty be friends with that, with that, Alex couldn't even think the words.

"Um, she gave me an STD, caused me to loose my baby, destroyed my relationship with Jay, and completely fucked up my life!" Alex said starting to get angry.

"Alex, maybe we should take this inside." Ellie said, noticing that some of the kids had stopped playing after hearing Alex's outburst.

"I don't feel like talking about anything, I just need to be by myself." Alex said as she stormed in the house and straight to her room.

"What did you say to her." Paige and Jay both said as they came running over.

"Stay out of this Paige." Liberty and Jay both answered.

"No, when my friend gets upset like that I want to know why!" Paige said getting upset herself.

"Look, just because the two of you are screwing each other, doesn't mean you are friends!" Jay yelled, as he went in the house after Alex.

"Mommy, what's screwing mean?" one of Kelly's classmates asked her mother curiously.

"I knew it was a bad idea for me to come here." Paige said as she shook head and started heading towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Spinner asked as he ran over in front of Paige.

"I'm going to get my daughter, I'm not wanted here." Paige said as tears threatened to burst through her eyes.

"That's not true, don't listen to Jay he's just upset." Spinner said trying to comfort Paige as Marco ran over.

"Please don't leave Paige, we still have so much catching up to do." Marco and Spinner where now both pleading.

"Gavin, get over here." Tina began to yell angrily.

"I have to go see what she wants, but please don't leave Paige." Spinner gave Paige one last smile as he quickly headed in his wife's direction.

Ellie and Sean just looked at each other, as the scene of chaos unfolded before them.

"Ellie!!" An almost too happy voice screamed, just what she needed.

"Ash," Ellie said half- heartedly as her ex-best friend embraced her in a hug.

"It's been to long Ellie, I've been around the world and back again and all I could do was think about how my Ellie's life was going." Ashley smiled as she pulled Ellie towards the gate.

"Where are we going Ash, you haven't even said hello to anyone yet."

"You just have to see this Elle," Ashley said as she smiled and opened the gate.

" Kelly your Prince has arrived!" Craig said as he bust through the entrance on a pony.

"What the..." Sean exclaimed in shock.

"Oh my gosh," Kelly said her mouth dropping. "Uncle Craig, this is the bestest birthday present ever!" Kelly quickly jumped out of her Power Wheels, as all the kids followed wanting to take their turns riding the pony.

"Her name is Honeysuckle, and she's all yours." Craig smiled as her lifted Kelly up onto the Pony.

"Hell no," Sean started as he ran over to them. " Just where do you think we are going to keep a pony.

"Don't be silly, she is going to live at the ranch about 10 miles from here. She is completely paid for and they will take care of her, all you have to do is take Kelly down there whenever she wants to ride." Craig smiled as he grabbed the harness and began to lead Honeysuckle back out into the alley. "Come on Kelly and Kelly's friends, we can all take turns riding Honeysuckle.

"Ellie, do something before I kill him! " Sean screamed as he went back over to the grill.

"Well this party keeps getting better and better!" Ellie sighed as she sat back down next to Liberty.

"Well I hope you're ready for it to go to the next level." Liberty said as she pointed towards Amy, who was casually walking in through the gate. If it wasn't the whore that tried to steal her man any chance she got. Alex wasn't the only one who hated Amy, thankfully for Ellie however; Sean was smart enough to never catch what Amy was throwing out. Ellie watched as Amy drunkly primped around her backyard, and took a deep sigh.

"And people wondered why I was a masochist."

**Fan fict seems to be acting a little odd this week so I am reposting chaps 15 and 16 and hopefully they will come up this time. Any way thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter. I really apprecited it sooo much. I keep the updates coming as long as you all let me know if you like them or not. Thanks again I love you all.**


	16. the party part 2

**Disclaimer: No I don't own, or have any rights to anything Degrassi. Even if you did sue me I don't have any money for ya lol.**

"_I say we make a pact, that we will always be here for each other no matter what." Liberty said that afternoon as she, Alex and myself sat in my apartment._

" _I think you have been watching Now and Then way too much," I laughed as Alex got up to get the popcorn from the kitchen._

"_Come on guys I'm serious, we have been there for each other this long, we should just promise to do it no matter what. You two are the best friends I've ever had." Liberty smiled as she looked at me and Alex for a response._

"_Ok fine," Alex gave in. "It's a pact, always there for each other no matter what."_

"_All for one, and one for all," I laughed._

"_Now, I wanna watch Now and Then." Liberty sighed as we tossed a pillow at her._

"Lex, are you ok." Jay asked as he cautiously entered their bedroom.

"Why wouldn't I be ok." Alex sniffled as she tried to dry her tears.

"I mean what happened, what the hell did Liberty say to you." Jay asked trying to stay calm.

"You know Jay, our child would have been five years old in October if Amy hadn't messed up everything." Alex said quietly as she stared at her feet.

"Come on Lex, you got let that go, it's not healthy. I mean I'm no doctor but I do know that you can't dwell on these things." Jay said trying not to sound like a jerk even though he was coming off as one.

"Dwell on these things, sorry if I''m the only one who was affect by our child being prematurely expelled from my body! Sorry if I think it sucks that Amy goes away and gets knocked up by some loser, and comes back with a child that she doesn't even deserve." By this point Alex had completely broken down.

"Is that why you hate her so much, because of that girl Taryn." Jay wrapped Alex into a hug and let her cry. He was finally beginning to understand some things. " I am so sorry for what I put you through, I am so sorry I was insensitive about the whole baby thing, but we were so young. Amy is a stupid crack whore, and she probably doesn't deserve to be a mother, but that little girl seems cool. She only has Amy, and she _is_ trying her best to raise her. Our time will come Alex to have a baby, and then everything will be ok." Jay took a couple of deep breaths before he pulled Alex into a kiss. He didn't blame her for going behind his back with Paige, that was microscopic in comparison to all the pain and frustration he had put Alex through.

"We should probably go back to the Party," Alex smiled as she dried away the rest of her tears.

"Yeah," Jay smiled. "Kelly is probably wondering what happened to us."

"Amy," Sean asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to pick up my daughter Taryn." Amy said with a slight attitude. Where there was Sean, there was Jay, and she was not in the mood to run into Jay.

"Taryn is _your_ daughter." Sean said shocked putting two and two together, and realizing why the little girl looked so familiar. "But she's so pretty, she doesn't look a thing like you." Sean laughed, even though he was serious.

"Very funny Sean." Amy rolled her eyes. "Here is a little cash for the Birthday girl, it's not much but I figure she could add it to her piggy bank." Amy said as she pulled a sweaty ten from out of her bra, and placed it in Sean's hand.

"Well, Amy." Ellie said as she quickly came between the two of them, "lets go find your daughter eh?"

"They're chilling in the basement," Towerz said as he pointed Amy in the right direction.

"Ok everybody, it's time for Kelly to open her presents, so we can all go home." Ellie yelled out into the Alley.

"Yeah, my presents!" Kelly yelled as she and everyone else ran back towards the backyard leaving Craig, Ashley, and the pony standing in the dust.

"No," Craig said beginning to freak out.

"Craig what's wrong!" Ashley asked getting a little concerned.

"I almost had her," Craig said under his breath.

"Almost had who?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Never mind, I will just think of a new plan, I need to call up Gary. I need more pictures."

"More pictures, what are you talking about Craig?" Ashley was starting to get worried, she hadn't seen Craig act this crazy in years.

Taryn come on, it's time to go." Amy said angrily as she pulled her daughter by the wrist.

"Mom what's wrong with you, I'm not ready to leave yet." Taryn said angrily as she pulled away and went back over beside Justice.

"What did I tell you about talking back to me," Amy said as she pulled Taryn up and smacked her hard.

"Miss, Amy stop." Justice began to yell.

"Shut up Justice, or you can get it too." Amy yelled as she pulled Taryn up the steps. "You better not cry either Taryn, I don't need you embarrassing me, on top of everything else." Taryn just took a deep breath and nodded, it was times like this that she hated her mother and her little life.

"Amy?" Alex and Jay said curiously as they witnessed her and her daughter emerge from the basement.

" Oh hey guys, I was just coming to pick Taryn up." Amy looked Jay up and down and rolled her eyes. "I was hoping that you and Taryn had met Jay."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jay questioned.

"I'm out of here," Amy said angrily as she picked up her daughter and quickly walked to her friend's car.

"She is a loon! I am so sorry that I ever let her mess anything up in our life Alex." Jay said angrily as he and Alex went back out to the party.

**Well here we are tune in next week to see what happens next time lol. But seriously PLEASE, read and review I really need to know how people feel about how the story develops and it helps me as a writer. THANK YOU all so much, until next week**

**Lots of hugs**

**& I'm out**


	17. Important Author Notes

Author's Notes Important updates on Functional Dysfunction.

Hello to all of my loyal readers and hopefully some new ones. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been dilegently working on the last 8 chapters of this story. It seems that this story is starting to loose popularity and reviewers. So if there is anything that you feel may make it more interesting let me know. I do believe in delivering quality work and this fic is my baby. I really am looking for feedback however and constructive critcism. Plus I want to bump this story because I believe that a lot of people may not have seen it those weeks when fan fiction was trying to work the bugs out of it's system. So there are 8 more chapters to go and a sequel in the works as well. I hope that the last 8 chapters will be enjoyable for you to read as they were for me to write. I can always add or change things and I will be posting the next chapter to the story tomorrow.

Thank you all so Much

Until next time I'm out


	18. They have some Nerve

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or any rights, I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit, so don't sue me I don't have any money anyway.**

**A/N : Well here it is the next chapter. This chapter gets pretty intense and is actually kind of sad. Don't forget to leave me a review and show me your love. I can't describe how happy I get when I check my in box to see that a review has been sent to me. Any who enjoy the chapter.**

_Oddly enough I was always the most nurturing out of my circle of friends. I would do or give anything for anyone of them. I took care of my mother for so long that I think caring for people became a part of me. It is a lot of pressure however, to always be the one to hold the crew together. Especially if no one else is stable enough to hold you up in a crisis as well. I think my friends and I have been through more than many people could imagine. Hopefully that is the stock inside of us, the tool that makes us stronger._

"Mr. Manning, I am a tad bit confused. Why are you having me take so many pictures of the little girl." Gary's scruffy voice said on the other end of Craig's cell phone that evening.

"Look I don't pay you to ask questions, now I love that little girl like she is my own daughter, and her mom needs to be my wife. I need those pictures to figure her out, and help her and her mother get away from that loser Sean." Craig checked his rear view mirror and looked around, he didn't want anyone to hear his conversation, and even though the windows to his car were rolled up, he still felt paranoid. "Look, I am going to set my plan into action soon, so I just need you to keep going to her school and taking her picture got it." Craig rolled his eyes and hung up his cell phone before the man on the other end could answer. "It shouldn't be this hard to have you as mine Ellie," Craig said to himself as he fumbled in his glove compartment for something. "Got it, now I just have to get to the bathroom without anyone questioning me." Craig closed his eyes and breathed hard, part of him felt like such a failure. "I promise, I'll quit as soon as I have them as my family." Craig looked to the sky through his sun roof for just a moment as he slipped a small bag of cocaine, and a tube of crack into his pocket.

"Who knew so much mess could come out of things so small," Sean said aloud as he, Ellie, Jay, Alex, Liberty and Towerz began to clean up that evening.

"Actually, it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Ellie laughed. "I don't think Kelly is having another party until she turns sixteen though."

"You should have hired a cleaning crew," Ashley interjected.

"Alright Paige we'll get right on that," Liberty joked as she tied up the trash bags.

"I'm just saying if you needed money for one you could have asked Craig or I," Ashley smiled as she sat down on a lawn chair. "Speaking of Craig, I wonder what is taking him so long. I mean how long does it take to talk to an agent you know."

"Ellie, you better say something to your friend before I do." Alex said annoyed as she grabbed a few bags of trash and hauled them to Towerz' truck. If she had to hear Ashley say one more stupid remark about her money, little journalism career, or how many places she had traveled to, she was going to cut her, well maybe not cut, Ashley definitely wasn't worth jail time in Alex's eyes. Ellie was just as irritated as everyone else, from the moment she stepped foot onto their property Ashley had been putting everyone down.

"I think the pony was a great touch, don't you Elle, I mean I'm so glad Craig listened to me and got it, your daughter seemed to love that present the most of all." Sean glared at Ashley, now extremely irritated and slightly hurt.

"The pony was your idea," Sean said raising his voice slightly.

"Well yeah, I mean clearly it was the best gift she received." Ashley said not sensing Sean's anger.

"You know you and Craig have some nerve..." Sean started but was cut off by Ellie's kiss.

"Calm down baby, you know Kelly loved your gift most of all, I know how hard you worked to get her that _Power Wheels_, and she is going to ride it until the batteries die, ok." Sean nodded and let Ellie's words in as she embraced him with another kiss. He knew he was jealous, he wanted to give his daughter the world but he could only give her a very small portion of it, and had to work damn hard to do that. Now all of a sudden Craig, and then Ashley show up throwing their money in his face, yeah that jealousy was slowly turning into anger. He was so glad that Ellie was there she knew just what to say and do to calm him down, and to make him feel whole again.

"Well the two love birds are at it again," Craig chirped as he stumbled out of the house. "Can I help you guys clean up, I really am ready to do something."

"Look around Craig, we are basically done," Ellie said sweetly still holding tight onto Sean.

"Well the night is young, Justice is old enough to watch Kelly lets go to the club or something." Craig said as he sat down next to Ashley.

"Um Craig Justice is five, what is wrong with you," Liberty asked slightly worried. Craig laughed happily as he got up and fidgeted around the yard suspiciously, he couldn't keep still and Jay knew exactly why.

"You got to be kidding me Manning, I mean I know you are a _coke head, _but how high are you," Jay blurted out as everyone looked at Craig in shock.

"You brought drugs, to my house, at my daughter's birthday party." Sean said letting go of Ellie and completely fuming again.

"What, no Sean, Ellie, I wouldn't disrespect you like that," Craig laughed nervously, he couldn't believe Jay could tell, he thought he was maintaining himself pretty well.

"Give me one good reason why Jay, Towerz, and I shouldn't beat your face in," Sean said angrily backing Craig against the garage door.

"No Sean, please don't hurt him, Craig's been to rehab he's been clean for years, Ellie tell him," Ashley yelled out.

"I can't believe this, I think Jay is right." Ellie said in shock and disgust. "Have you been doing drugs here in our house."

"You know he has Ellie," Alex interjected. "He's probably going to try and kidnap Kelly too, the ass."

"Ellie, I'm sorry." Craig started.

"You stupid bastard," Sean said as he slammed Craig against the garage door, causing Craig to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm the bastard," Craig laughed, "Ellie called me the same thing after we made love and I told her I was leaving, I deserved it both times, guess you two are meant for each other." Dead silence filled the air as Craig suppressed his laughter, not even a cricket chirped.

"W-what?" Sean asked hurt and confused, as he looked to Ellie.

"Sean I don't --"

"Don't even try and deny it Ellie," Craig stood up straight as Sean backed away to hear what he had to say. "Tell, him tell him about the night we made love before I left for Vancouver back in 2006. Tell him how you lied to him and told him you had to visit your mother, you never went to see her once, you were always doing something with me. Tell him about the song I wrote for you, tell him how you told me you loved me and would have left him for me if I weren't going to go to Vancouver, tell him about all the letters you wrote me, or maybe about how you always wished that I would come back into your life. Hell, just tell him that the snow globe on your desk is from me." Craig looked at Ellie and smiled, so maybe this wasn't how he planned on breaking Sean and Ellie up, but it was sure to work regardless. "You didn't think I read the letters did you, I read them all and kept some of them too."

"Stop just stop," Ellie screamed as she cried hysterically.

"Ellie please tell me this isn't true," Sean begged tears falling from his eyes.

"Sean, please." Ellie sobbed.

"Yes or No Ellie."

"Sean I love _you_," Ellie cried.

"Just tell me if it's true." Ellie looked around as all of her closest friends stared at her in shock, Craig still had a smile plastered on his face, and it felt as if her throat were closing up, she took a deep breath, it was nothing she could do but tell Sean the truth, the truth about everything that happened between her and Craig. "It's a simple yes or no answer Ellie." Sean screamed hoping and praying that Craig was making all of this up so he could beat him to a bloody pulp.

"It was a long time ago Sean, If I could take it back I swear I would." Ellie fell to her knees in sobs she didn't want Sean to find out, and certainly not in front of everyone like this.

"Uncle Jay, Mr. Cameron, daddy," All of a sudden a scared and crying Justice came running outside to them.

"Justice, what's going on." Jay said frantically as she ran over to them and began to pull on Sean's hand.

"It's Mykel she's upstairs in the bathroom shaking, there's something wrong we gotta hurry." Justice cried hysterically.

"What!!" Everyone exclaimed as they ran fast as lightening into the house, Sean and Ellie where the first to the bathroom door.

"Oh my god, my baby, someone call 911." Ellie cried as she dove to the floor and scooped Mykel up in her arms.

"Screw 911, Jay go get the car now!" Sean yelled as he stroked Mykel's face and kissed her cheek she was shaking and getting cold.

"Sean do something," Ellie cried. "Don't worry baby, mommy and daddy are here nothing will hurt you ok," Ellie cried as she handed Mykel over to Sean and he rushed her down stairs to Jay's car as Alex followed, calling the hospital to let them know they were on their way. It was less than a five minute drive and Jay was determined to get there in record time.

"We'll lock up here and meet you there," Liberty yelled out as Jay sped up the street. All of a sudden everything else just seemed so insignificant, all she could do was pray that little Mykel would be ok. "Justice what happened." Liberty asked as she hugged her daughter and tried to calm her down.

"I don't know mommy, we were playing and I was going to show her how this water toy she got worked, we went in the bathroom, and Mykel found this crystal candy she stuck it in her mouth to taste it and I don't know if she swallowed any but she spit most of it out because she said it was nasty, next thing I know she was on the ground and I came running for you."

"Crystal candy," Liberty said shocked as she locked eyes with Towerz and watched the rage fill him.

"I am so sorry man," Craig said quickly. "It must have fallen out of my pocket." Towerz looked at Craig and swallowed hard, the next thing he knew Liberty was yelling for him not to kill him.

**A/N: I bet you want to know what happens next or what is going on with Taryn, or Paige, or if Mykel is going to be ok, or what will happen with Sellie, well you gotta review and let me know if you liked this chapter and then you will find out I promise!**

**Until Next time.**

**I love every single person who clicks into my story and reads it but I will love you ten times more if you review!**


	19. Not again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or any rights, I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit, so don't sue me I don't have any money anyway.**

"_Thank you for coming today Ellie, Sean. I am so sorry for your loss Ellie, I know that your world was turned upside down after you lost your father, and your mother just wanted you to be ok when... when it was her time to go." _

_I still remember the meeting, the day, it was so fresh in my mind even though it had been over two years ago. I sat in that cold dark office, watching as my mother's attorney tried to appear sincere, as if he had any idea what it was like to loose not one but both of your parents. My mother hadn't done much for me in my life, she never really approved of my daughter, or my relationship with Sean. She even went as far as refusing to come to my wedding. She had seen Mykel once, about a month after she was born when I forced her to look at her after an impromptu visit. I just couldn't see how anyone couldn't love my daughter. After my father was killed in combat during my freshman year of college, my mother had gone completely insane. When I heard that she had driven her car off the side of the highway, I didn't want to believe it, her blood alcohol level was ridiculously high, I think that she knew what she was doing. I looked over to Sean as he held my hand encouraging me to be strong._

"_This is the last Will and Testament of Denise Louise Bringston Nash..."_

"I can't believe Ellie is writing a book, I mean how interesting can it be," Paige said as she half smiled at Marco and looked around his freshly occupied apartment. She loved her friend and was sorry that she had lost contact with him. She would have given anything to erase this moment however, hopefully Marco would be ployed to talk about Ellie's book, or at least Ellie and change the subject all on his own.

"Don't try and change the subject Paige, I am not distracted that easily anymore. I can't believe what you have been going through these past couple of years, this is ridiculous, you need to get Matt out of your house, and than you need to move on." Marco said assertively to Paige that evening as he shook a box cutter in his hand. He had just moved in and was extremely excited, not to mention he was starting work that upcoming Monday. He had convinced Paige to come with him after the meltdown at the party, in hopes to cheer her up and catch up some more. Unfortunately, after listening to Paige tell him of how she had basically become a doormat for Mr. Oleander, of all people, to walk all over, his mood was dropping.

"It's not that easy Marco, I mean Matt is the father of my child and well, look at me, who would really want me, I am such a cow now." Paige said as she looked down at the ground.

"You are not, you are beautiful and very successful, If you are so concerned about your weight we'll start going to the gym, taking classes, now that I have finally found you I am not letting you go." Marco laughed as he punched Paige in the arm.

"I mean all that is great Marco, but it still won't get me Alex," Paige said solemnly.

"Alex, I knew that was your ring that she was wearing," Marco smiled. "The two of you are secretly seeing each other aren't you." Marco lit up, he always wanted Paige and Alex to see that they were meant for each other.

"_Were_ secretly, Jay basically figured it out today, that's why I had to get out of there, he said some inappropriate things to me." Paige sighed. " I think she wants to be with him though Marco, she told me that she was considering marrying him."

"Well that is just crazy, Alex knows that Jay doesn't deserve her. You two were made for each other. I just want her to see that." Marco said as he sat down next to Paige.

"I wish she could see it too. I know that if Alex and I were together I could get over Matt and find strength to leave him." Paige said quietly as she blinked back tears.

"Now that is something we are going to work on with or with out Alex," Marco said as his cell phone began to vibrate. "Speak of the devil, look who it is." Marco smiled as he answered his phone. Paige focus her attention or Marco as she tried to study his expressions and figure out what Alex was saying, maybe she was calling to find out how she was doing, or why she had even left the party.

"Oh my God, calm down Alex. What hospital are you guys at." Marco said frantically worry filling his body as he grabbed a pen and paper. Paige sat up straight the worry now carrying over to her as she watched Marco write quickly. "Ok, Paige is with me, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Marco what is going on," Paige asked with a hint of fear in he voice.

"We have to get to the hospital, now It's Mykel, Alex is going to try and kill Craig if she sees him and someone has to be there to restrain her."

"Sean what is taking so long, she has been back there for over an hour, why won't they tell us what is going on, I mean I work here for flipping sakes." Ellie was frantic, pacing back and forth and ferociously snapping her rubber band as Alex tried to calm her, cutting was looking very tempting right about now.

"I'm sure they will tell us something soon," Sean said as he closed his eyes and held in his tears. He was going to murder Craig if he ever saw him again, the fact that he had been in a relationship with Ellie, his wife, the mother of his child, it was killing him inside. What has Sean done to make Ellie want to do what she did, it had been several years since the incident, but still Ellie never told him about it, how could he ever trust her again. None of it really mattered right now anyway, Sean had said about a thousand prayers since he got to that hospital, all he wanted to hear was that his daughter would be ok, he would deal with the rest of the drama after that. Sean was drifting off in his thoughts when he noticed Liberty, Justice, and Towerz walking in to the waiting area. Towerz' lip was swelling slightly.

"Towerz what took you guys so long man, and what the hell happened to your lip." Jay said as he ran over to his friend.

"We had Craig arrested, but not until after we had it out. I beat the hell out of him, and he deserved much worse. Sean what did they say about Mykel." Towerz said out of breath as he sat down across from Sean, while Liberty went to comfort Ellie.

"They won't tell us anything yet man, it's been forever, I just wish I knew what was wrong with her, at least what caused her to get sick like that." Towerz was debating whether he should be the one to break the news to Sean when the doctor appeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cameron," an older man with glassed called out.

"What's wrong with my baby," Ellie blurted out before anyone could say anything else as she and Sean rushed to the doctor.

"Um we found a significant amount of cocaine in your daughter's system," The doctor started as Ellie almost passed out.

"What!" Sean yelled. Craig was dead.

"Is she going to be ok," Ellie pleaded, she couldn't handle losing her daughter, she would have no purpose left.

"We do believe she will be fine, we gave her a saline drip to keep her veins open, and completely flushed her system. We did have to hook her up to a heart monitor and she will have to stay in the ICU, for the next couple of days do to the stress caused to her heart. As of now we have her hooked up to machines to assist her breathing. I have to warn you however, in any juvenile poisoning cases we have to notify social services, a representative should be here with in the hour." The doctor said as he took his glasses off.

"No those drugs weren't ours, we didn't even know they were in our house, the twerp who had them, he was arrested a few minutes ago," Sean debated.

"When can we see her," Ellie blurted out, that's all she cared about.

"Unfortunately, I can't allow you to see her until the representative arrives." The doctor said seriously.

"No, I'm sorry , I demand to see my child right now, now I work in this hospital on the fourth floor, I know how to get back there, I want to see my daughter," Ellie was turning red all she wanted was to be with her daughter, and this doctor was telling her no.

"Ellie what is going on," Alex asked concerned as she walked over to try and help calm her friend down, Towerz and Jay doing the same for Sean.

"Alex, they won't let us see her because they found cocaine in my baby's system." Ellie said as she broke down into Alex's arms. Alex and Jay made eye contact with each other, this was what they were fearing was the cause of Mykel's attack, Craig was going to pay.

"Ellie," Marco yelled out as he and Paige ran over," We got here as fast as we could.

"Marco I'm so glad you are here Ellie cried, "You are a social worker, maybe you can talk some sense into this man for me, I need to see my baby."

"Ok calm down Elle, explain to me everything that happened." Marco said as he led his friend over to a chair in the waiting room.

**A/N: Wow I was very impressed with the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter . Thank you all SOOOOOO very Much!!! I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I am still tweaking the next part a little. So make sure you review because there are still so many story lines that need to be resolved. Thank you all sooo much. The Next chapter will be very soon!**


	20. And the Pot Calls the Kettle Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any rights. I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit. So don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway.**

"_Sean, she's so hot, I'm scared. I think we should take her to the Emergency room." _

_I will never forget the first night my little Kelly got sick; she was about ten weeks old. Sean and I were terrified. She was running a fever and throwing up all of my milk. One of the worst pains for a mother to see is her child in pain or danger and she not capable to do anything about it. Sean kept me calm; he always knew that Kelly was a fighter. She had it in her genetic make-up. I knew more at that moment than ever before that Sean was my rock and that I couldn't make it without him._

"I can't believe they won't let them see Mykel until they finish talking to this dumb social worker." Alex said annoyed as she threw herself into a chair next to Paige in the waiting room.

"It's procedure Alex. The hospital has to look out for the well being of the child first." Marco sighed as he stirred his cup of coffee. They had been in the doctor's office with one of his colleagues, Gina, for almost an hour. He knew that any child poisoning case was serious, but one that involved drugs was a hundred times worse. "I personally vouched for their character, and I have worked with Gina before. We did some work overseas." Marco sighed as he looked at his watch; he still couldn't believe that Craig was still on drugs and had told Sean about him and Ellie.

"Thanks for coming Paige," Alex said as she tried to get her mind off the situation at hand.

"I wouldn't let you be here without me." Paige smiled. "Look on the bright side at least they have Craig in custody."

"Big whoop," Jay chimed in as he walked over and sat on the other side of Alex. "He is rich; he'll make bail before midnight and that will be that."

"But he almost killed Mykel!" Liberty said angrily.

"As far as we know and the courts are concerned, it was an accident." Jay threw Paige an evil glance as he pulled Alex close to him. "Money talks, and he can hire a lawyer who could easily flip the whole situation on Sean and Ellie."

"Man what are we going to do?" Towerz said as he stood up. "We all know that Craig is trying to break-up Sean and Ellie, and Alex thinks he may be after Mykel too." Marco and Paige looked at each other concerned as they turned to Alex for answers.

"Remember how I told you Mykel was going through that whole monster thing and then she said some guy was taking her pictures at school? I really think it was Craig. Somehow she has seen him before, and he said something to make her not afraid of him." Alex said as she pulled up from Jay and explained the story.

"If that was the case, wouldn't she have been just as freaked when she saw Craig since she could identify him with the monster and the 'picture man'?" Liberty asked curiously.

"I don't know." Alex sighed frustrated as she stood up. "I know one thing; we got to figure out how to keep Craig out of the picture." Jay was about to comment just as Paige's daughter Alexis woke up and started crying.

"I'm sorry Alex," Paige said as she picked up her daughter and tried to soothe her. "She's just not used to being out of her crib at this hour. "Shhhh, Lexi, it's going to be ok, Mommy's here."

"I knew it; you are fucking obsessed." Jay yelled as he jumped up out of his seat causing everyone in the room to jump back and Alexis to cry harder. Liberty decided to take her daughter out of the room, Justice didn't need anymore damage for one night.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paige asked angrily.

"Don't act like you don't know. You are a pathetic, fat, lesbian, whore. I mean you can't face the fact that Alex wants to be with me. You want her so bad that you even named your kid after her. I mean, how sad are you?" Jay was livid. He was sick of Alex going back and fourth between the two of them. He could see it in her eyes the moment Paige came in the hospital. He wasn't going to lose Alex and especially not to Paige.

"How dare you call me any of that!" Paige shouted over her screaming daughter. "At least, Alex knows about my child. I mean, it is so obvious that Amy's daughter is yours; she looks exactly like like you." Once again, silence filled the room as everyone looked at Jay even Alexis ceased her tantrum as she turned to look at Jay as if she knew that he was in for it.

"That is a lie! You don't know that! Amy is a whore; that girl could be anyone's daughter!" Alex angrily interjected

"What? Alex I can't believe you are defending him; the time matches up to when he last slept with her five years ago. I know you are thinking it." Paige practically cried. Why was Alex being so blind to all of this?

"I don't want to talk about this anymore; it's not true. I want to know what is going on with Kelly." Alex said as she walked over to the nurses station leaving Paige and Jay staring at each other viciously.

"Thank you again for your cooperation, Mr. Cameron, Mrs. Cameron. I hope you understand that these questions were just procedure. We don't take child poisoning cases lightly, and unfortunately, since the incident did happen at your home, we will have to undergo an investigation. Mr. Del Rossi has vouched for your character, and that works in your favor. The actual culprit is in custody, so I see no reason why you can't be with your daughter. We will probably be checking with your employers and randomly dropping by your home." Ellie and Sean waited impatiently as the social worker finished up her interrogation. All Ellie could think about was how her daughter needed her, and Sean had visions of Craig's murder flashing through his head. If Craig had never came back into the picture, he wouldn't be going through any of this pain with Ellie and certainly not with his daughter.

"Can I please see my daughter now?" Ellie begged while almost breaking down.

"Of course, I am all done here this evening." The social worker responded as she began to pack her briefcase. Ellie dried her eyes as she ran to her daughter's room. She was not prepared for what she saw. There was her little daughter laying helplessly and needing assistance in her breathing as the heart monitor beeped quietly.

"Oh my gosh, Kelly," Ellie barely got out as tears came rushing back to her. She bit her lip as she pulled a chair up to the side of her daughter's bed and took her little hand into her own. "I am so sorry that I didn't see Craig for what he was. I am so sorry I let him hurt you. I promise baby. I will never let him hurt you again." Ellie was so caught up in Mykel that she didn't even notice Sean walk in the door.

"I- um- just talked to the doctor. He said she is responding well to everything; she should be back home in a few days." Ellie took a deep breath as she nodded never taking her eyes off of her daughter. She still couldn't believe how fast her life had changed in what seemed like an instant.

"I should have told you about Craig." Ellie started still not looking up from Mykel.

"I just don't know what to say or think. I mean, you cheated on me, Ellie, with Craig. I just can't talk about this right now." Sean looked to his feet, and he once again tried to hold back tears. "I'll let you be with her for a while. I'll be at Towerz' house tonight." Sean bit his lip as he walked to his daughter's bedside and leaned over to give her a small kiss. "Get better, Baby. Daddy will never let anything like that happen to you again." Ellie shook her head as she looked up at Sean.

"I know this situation is complicated, but you don't have to go. She'll probably want both of us when she wakes up." Ellie hated this. All she wanted to do was go back in time and stop herself from ever even talking to Craig.

"Just call me if she does. I really need some space Elle; I just don't know if I can forgive you for this." It took everything in Ellie to not jam her daughter's I.V needle across her arm as Sean walked out the door. She wanted to run after him; she wanted to assure him that she had learned her lesson and that it would never happen again. But she couldn't. She had to be strong for her daughter. Their love had proved strong so many times before; it had created Kelly. Anything capable of making such a strong beautiful intelligent person could not be destroyed despite all the obstacles that got in the way.

_Craig... Craig... She cheated on me with Craig? Was he better than me? Did she love him more than me? Does she want to be with him instead of me? Craig... Craig..._

It was about 2:30 that morning, Sean was sitting on Towerz and Liberty's couch just trying to process everything that had just happened in the past 24 hours. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Jay enter through the back door.

"Pretty lonely in the house by myself." Jay said as he walked up behind Sean.

"Huh, oh Jay what are you doing here man? Where's Alex?" Sean asked as he was ripped from his thoughts.

"She said she was going to stay at the hospital with Ellie tonight," Someone has to comfort her I guess.

"You say that like it should be me or something." Sean said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. He needed a beer. No he needed a shot.

"I don't know man. I mean, she is your wife. Oh and I think that little girl is your daughter, but it may be some other random guy's." Jay said with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen behind Sean.

"That's not even funny, don't joke like that." Sean said as he opened Towerz' fridge and began to raid it.

"You are treating her like she is some kind of slut like you are _holier than thou_." Jay started not backing down. "She was with Craig one time and that was after you totally ignored her for almost a year after the shooting. How you live with someone but barely talk to them I will never know." Sean glared up at Jay, he hated to bring up the shooting and for good reason.

"Well who's fault was that anyway," He said to Jay angrily.

"Don't try and blame this on me. Ellie was always a better girl to you than you were a boyfriend to her is all I'm saying. I guess that whole night with Emma before you got locked up was some kind of karmatic payback." Jay said angrily.

"That was one time, Ellie and I had a fight-"

"Because she didn't want you to race Peter. She knew he was a twerp, and she was right." Jay said casually as he sat down at the kitchen table. "The whole time you were in jail, she didn't cheat on you once then. She would visit you, and you would try to push her away. All we had to hear about was you everyday. I mean, who turned you in anyway? Wasn't it Emma?" Jay shook his head as Sean angrily moved from his search of the fridge to the cabinets. He was certain Towerz had some alcohol somewhere.

"I don't need this from you of all people, the biggest hypocrite there is." Sean said to Jay angrily. "You wonder why Alex cheats on you with Paige; it's because you're an ass." Sean yelled just as Towerz walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing? I mean, seriously, we are trying to sleep." Towerz said in an irritated voice.

"I'm so glad you're down here man," Sean said anxiously. "Where the hell did you hide the liquor?"

"Didn't hide it anywhere," Towerz said sadly, "You remember the first time Liberty was pregs? She would barely let me drink or smoke." Sean and Jay nodded. "Well this time she is way worse. She made me get rid of all our liquor. She won't even let me drive past the liquor store." Sean shook his head as he sat down at the table. He didn't have Ellie. He didn't have Kelly. He didn't even have alcohol to numb his pain. He knew that he loved Ellie and already missed her. But how would he ever be able to be with her again without visualizing what she did with Craig?

The doctor had come in around twelve to check on Mykel and said that she was doing just fine. She was breathing normally on her own again, and the oxygen was removed. Ellie never took her eyes off her once and was overjoyed when Mykel turned to look at her around 3:30 that morning.

"Mommy," Mykel said weakly.

"Hey baby," Ellie said as she kissed her daughter over and over. "You gave us a scare." Ellie smiled as she held her daughter's hand tight.

"Am I in the hops stickle?" Kelly asked as she looked around. All Ellie could do was nod. She was still relieved that her daughter was alright.

"Where's daddy?" Just as she predicted Sean was the first person their daughter was asking for once she realized what was going on. Ellie took an deep breath and smiled. Sean belonged there with them. It was a stupid childhood mistake, the whole incident with Craig. Ellie just had to figure out how to prove that to Sean. She looked at their daughter and smiled as she ran her fingers through her silky red hair. If it wasn't for her hair, Kelly would have looked just like a little Sean.

"Don't worry Baby. Mommy's going to get him back really soon."

**A/N: Well there we have it. I know it's been a while since my last update but school started and I had to get back into the groove of things. I made this chapter pretty long to make up for it though. So thank you to all of my NEW readers, that really made me smile and all of my faithful ones. I love all of your reviews, as a matter of fact, when I'm having a bad day I read my reviews and then I'm happy again. Stay tuned for an update this weekend. Until Next time please read and review, I'll love you forever.**


	21. And the Family Expands

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any rights. I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit. So don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway.**

_After terror struck our high school in the form of Rick Murray our junior year, Sean and I experienced a rift in our relationship. I didn't see it getting better, only worse. We almost broke up a few times. We even went back to sleeping in different rooms. I suppose it was because of the pain and isolation I was experiencing that made me turn to Craig as a friend, just like it made Sean turn to Emma. We didn't know how to approach each other anymore, and it honestly wasn't until I found out about Mykel that our relationship was "normal" again. _

Jay sat quietly in his Civic as he took a sip from his bottle of Jack Daniels. _I wish your ass would stop drinking when you have to drive. _Jay smirked as Alex's voice flashed through his head. He sighed as he laid his head on his steering wheel. It had been four days since Mykel went into the hospital and she was coming home today. Sean still hadn't forgiven Ellie, and was still staying at Towerz' despite Liberty's objections. At least Sean and Ellie tried to act normal when they were around their daughter. Daughter, Jay almost jumped at the thought. There was a strong possibility that he had one. What if Paige was right about Amy's little girl? He grew angry at the thought that Amy wouldn't tell him about her for five years. Exactly how did she think he was going to react, or maybe it was that she was afraid of Alex? He leaned back as he took one last swig from his bottle and threw it on the back seat. He wasn't necessarily drunk but he was intoxicated enough to not go completely insane.

"Man, she better be wrong about this," Jay said out loud as he got out of his car and slowly made his way towards Amy's apartment.

"I'm coming damn it," Amy yelled as she finished lighting her cigarette and made her way towards the door. She rarely had visitors and was starting by the force of the person knocking on the other side. She almost fainted when she saw Jay the one person she had been trying to avoid. Amy looked him up and down and rolled her eyes. She looked down at her glass of vodka before completely acknowledging him. "What the hell are you doing here Jay?"

"We need to talk." He said as he pushed past her and walked into the apartment. It was a mess. Trash was everywhere and it wreaked of smoke, alcohol, and oddly enough, _corn chips_. "How can you even live like this," Jay said disgusted as he looked around. "I mean you have got to be kidding."

"It's not like I was expecting company." Amy said as she dragged on her cigarette. "What do you want? We have barely talked in five years and now you just show up at my apartment."

"Mom, can I go out and play please," Taryn asked quietly as she walked out in the living room. It was the first time that Jay _really_ looked at the little girl, and she did look just like him, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I already told you no, are you stupid or something? Now go back in your room and don't come out until I say you can."Amy screamed almost dropping her drink. The little girl ran back in her room frightened. Now Jay was really pissed, for Amy's sake that better _not_ have been his daughter she was treating like shit.

"She better not be mine," Jay said angrily. "I swear Amy if you haven't told me for five years that I have a daughter-"

"You'll what huh, what would you do." Amy began to cry as she sat down on her couch. "I mean what exactly was I supposed to say, I couldn't afford an abortion Jay, and by the time I had her, you were already back together with Alex. I wasn't going to risk her trying to kill me, and you know she would have tried."

"Fuck Amy!" Jay exclaimed as he pulled his hands through his hair. "You could have at least told me. I can't believe you have my daughter living like this, in this shit hole, while you slut around." Jay was ready to strangle Amy but he had to restrain himself.

"Your daughter, she's my daughter! You don't have anything to do with her and you never will." Amy spat angrily as she stood up and looked Jay in the eye. She had a lot of balls when she was drunk.

"You told me my father was dead," Taryn cried as she came from the bedroom.

"You told her I was dead!" Jay yelled angrily.

"Well you were dead to me," Amy laughed. "Taryn I told you to stay in your room."

"No! I want to meet my dad!" She yelled. Jay looked at Taryn helplessly, what could he do. He wasn't even completely sure this was his child; he couldn't just barge into her life and take over, even if Amy was a whore. He didn't even know this girl existed last week. Suddenly the reality of the situation overcame him. He was wrong for coming, for showing up like this, and he definitely wasn't ready to face the facts. It was too real, her standing in front of him.

"I can't deal with all of this right now," Jay said angrily. "I am going to talk to Marco or something. The last person this girl needs to be with is you." Jay looked sadly at Taryn as he walked towards the front door. Paige was right; it was so obvious that this was his child. He just didn't know how to take it.

"Sean, my man," Towerz said as he came down the steps a few days later.

"Hey T," Sean said as he flipped through the channels.

"Sean, let me ask you a question man." Towerz asked as he sat down on the couch next to his friend. Sean didn't say anything but directed his attention away from the television as he waited for his friend to speak. "Ok, how do I put this? Why aren't you at home with your daughter? Did she or did she not just get out of the hospital a few days ago?"

"You know I want to be there man," Sean started. "It's just whenever I get around Elle, I can't help but visualize her with him." Sean confessed sadly.

"It's time to get over that Sean," Liberty said as she made her way into the living room.

"Baby, what are you doing out of bed," Towerz asked concerned as he got up and helped her to sit down.

"It's not like I can sleep anyway," Liberty said angrily. "Look Sean, we love you but you belong with your family. Ellie has been crying every day. Mykel keeps asking her where you are and she doesn't know what to tell her. Alex and Jay can only hold the fort down for so long." Liberty leaned back as she flinched a little and drew in her breath. "Sorry, Braxton hicks." She said as she focused on her pain.

"Are you sure you aren't in labor for real," Sean asked concerned.

"Sean, I would think I would know if I were in labor for real. I have been having Braxton hicks for weeks." Liberty said with an attitude after the pain subsided.

"I think what Liberty is trying to say man is that you need to forgive Ellie? It's going to be hard but nobody is perfect, it was so long ago." Towerz said calmly as he rubbed Liberty's back for her.

"She loves you Sean. You made her a better person. The shooting was hard on everyone but we were all strong enough to bounce back from it. Seriously Sean, if Alex can forgive Jay than you can forgive Ellie. She has been beating herself up about this for years. She was afraid of how you would take it. Please Sean, talk to her at least." Liberty and Towerz stared at Sean as he thought about his next move. Maybe he should at least hear Ellie's side of the story. That was a crazy period in their lives. They weren't normal again until they found out about Mykel. So much had happened in the four years between the shooting and Mykel's conception. He thought back to his conversation with Jay and it was true, Sean was not _holier than thou_. He had pushed Ellie away, got arrested, lashed out on people and slept with Emma. It made sense that Ellie would turn to someone like Craig. Deep down Sean had always known, and he secretly blamed himself for it.

"Has she really cried every day?" Sean asked now feeling bad.

"Every day!" Liberty and Towerz said together.

"Auntie Alex, where's my daddy?" Mykel asked as she and Alex watched _Lion King _that night.

"He'll be home soon Kelly. He just had some things he had to work out." Alex smiled as she ruffled through the little girl's hair. She could only hope that what she was telling the little girl was true.

"Why come Mommy so sad then?" Kelly asked again. She was very bright for a toddler.

"Because she misses him." Alex smiled as she sat up. "Mommy loves your daddy so much that she can barely function without him."

"I'm glad I'm home now. I didn't mean to eat that stuff. Mommy told me not to eat stuff off the floor. I should've listened." It didn't take much for a three year old to change subjects but Alex went right along with her.

"You're right Kelly. You scared us all; you should never put anything in your mouth that we didn't give you. And if you ever see Craig again I want you to scream and run." Alex figured she better throw that last part on. She knew that he was still out there roaming around. He was scheduled to leave Toronto in a few days but she still didn't put anything past him.

"Hello?" Alex and Kelly looked up as they heard Sean call from the back door.

"Daddy!" Mykel yelled happily as she jumped up and ran to the kitchen to meet him.

"Hey princess!" Sean smiled as he picked her up and held her tight.

"Daddy your back to stay?" Sean smiled as his little girl looked up at him anxiously.

"Yeah Daddy are you back to stay?" Alex asked curiously.

"I think I am." Sean said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Go talk to her," Alex gestured towards the steps. "I'll put Kelly to bed."

"Thanks Alex." Sean said as he jogged up the steps.

"Now, if only someone could help me with my relationship drama life will be perfect." Alex said aloud as she picked Kelly up and took her back into the den.

It had been eight days. Eight days since Sean left her. Ellie was running out of ideas, she didn't know what she was going to do, or how she was going to get him back. She had slept every night with his picture and destroyed anything and everything in the house that even remotely reminded her of Craig. She slowly looked up at her wall that would definitely have to be painted over. She sighed as she touched the spot where she had thrown Craig's snow globe. She needed Sean, once again her life was going to change drastically and she didn't know how she would make it without him.

"Hey baby," Ellie looked up shocked as Sean slowly peered through the door.

"Oh my God, Sean." Ellie cried out as she ran to hug him and broke down into a fit of sobs.

"Shhh, I'm here now. I'm so sorry for leaving you and Kelly like that." Sean said quietly as he rubbed her back.

"Sean it was the biggest mistake I ever made. It was when we weren't talking and I was sure that we were going to break-up. I just didn't know how to deal anymore and Craig he was there. He had been in group with me and I should have never done it. I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Sean felt bad as he held Ellie tight in his arms. Here she was pouring her heart out for a situation that happened years ago, that was indirectly his fault anyway. At least that's how Sean felt about it. How could he have exiled her then, he thought to himself. Without even realizing he had done it all over again. Sean sighed as he moved Ellie to the bed and laced his fingers between hers.

"Baby we have been through so much, I love you. I always have and always will ok. I forgive you so hopefully we can move on with our lives. It will be hard but it was when we were dumb and young and after the shooting. I shouldn't have left without talking to you; I promise I will never leave you alone again." Sean smiled as Ellie happily pushed him back on the bed and kissed him. He had missed this and was determined not to let anymore drama affect their relationship.

"I'm so glad Sean, because I really need you now, even more than before." Ellie said as she traced her finger across his chest. She held her breath as he sighed and looked down at her. He had no idea what she was about to say but she knew that if she didn't tell him now she would never get it out.

"If this is about when you start back school, I haven't forgot, we can still work it out." Sean said as he rolled his eyes.

"No -um- actually I went to the University yesterday. I had to drop my classes and get my money back." Ellie said sadly.

"What!" Sean exclaimed as he sat up. "You didn't have to do that Elle, I told you I would support you that wasn't changing."

"Sean I had to drop my classes because I'm pregnant." Ellie said calmly.

"You're what," Sean chuckled. He had to make sure he heard her right. "Did you just say that you were pregnant?"

"Yeah Sean," Ellie sat up as she smiled weakly. "I had thought it for a while but tried to deny it. I went to my doctor the other day and well, it looks like you're finally going to get your wish."

**A/N: Oh my goodness everyone, it's so close to the end. How many people saw that one coming lol? Thank you so much for all the reviews. Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you. Next week is just as intense, **_**and**_** we will be that much closer to finding out if Alex will choose Jay or Paige. **


	22. Jay has feelings too

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any rights. I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit. So don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway.**

_My heart almost stopped the day I found out Sean was in jail. It was even more damaging when I discovered that Emma had been the one to turn him in. Racing had been good for Sean, it was something that helped to keep his mind off of things. It had been over two years since the shooting and things still weren't right between us. I was beginning to loose hope. I had even considered moving back home with my mother. I couldn't leave him though, I loved Sean way to much. I knew he should have stayed home that night, but he had to race Hazilatkos' son. I still find it very convenient that pretty boy got off with a slap on this wrist, while my man was getting jumped in the chow line._

Alex laid across her bed and closed her eyes, completely blocking out the _Late Show _that was blinking in her background. She was alone for a change. The past months had been emotionally draining for her, bouncing back and forth between Paige and Jay. She loved both of them so much, but how was that possible. With Jay she had a history. They helped each other through the dysfunction growing up. It was like they only had eachother. She shared her first little kiss with him in the sandbox back in kindergarten. In fact she had shared all of her first with him. It was like they were one person and maybe that had been part of the problem. Paige had meant so much to Alex as well. She helped her to be a person she never thought she could be. She gave her confidence and self-esteem despite her living conditions. She made her feel beautiful, and contrary to popular belief, their relationship made her feel like a woman. Jay had done so many things to hurt Alex in the past, but she knew him and she knew that he didn't do it intentionally. It was the same sense that Paige hurt her in. She hurt her when she denied their relationship, she hurt her when she put her down, or sometimes made her feel like a lesser person. She didn't do it to try and hurt Alex, it was just how she was. Life could never be simple, Alex had hoped that Jay or Paige would do something crazy or hurtful so she could choose one over the other, but so far both of them had been trying to do everything right.

"Hey," Jay said quietly as he walked in their bedroom that night. He could tell that Alex was deep in thought, and he was pretty sure he knew why. He still needed to tell her about Taryn and he could only hope the news wouldn't mark the end of their relationship.

"Oh, hey Jay," Alex said once she noticed Jay in the room. "Where have you been, you know Sean came back home tonight right." Jay nodded as he pulled his shirt off.

"Yea, T told me they finally talked some sense into him. He knows that Ellie has always been there for him. She's human and she made a mistake. We all made mistakes you know." Jay said as he got in the bed with Alex.

"Jay we need to talk about us." Alex said seriously.

"Ok, what about us?" Jay asked as he made himself comfortable in the bed. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to say what she was about to say but she knew that she had to.

"Where do you really see our relationship going Jay? We don't know if we can ever really have kids. We don't have our own place. We don't have a savings. Jay you have hurt me more times than I can remember, and I don't know but can we really deal with being together for the rest of our lives." Alex looked down, she could feel the tears burning her eyes as they attempted to force themselves out. Jay was quiet for a long time. He leaned back and focused on the television. He didn't have a response; was Alex trying to break up, he was very confused. "Jay I know this is hard but I really need for you to talk to me." Alex said after a few minutes, now visibly crying.

"What do you want me to say Alex," Jay said angrily. "If you want to break up than just say it. Don't worry about how I feel, or how much I need you. Don't think about how you make me better or how I love you. Forget about the fact that no matter what we have always found our way back to each other. Forget about the stuff we have loss or the things we could gain. You know what," Jay said sadly as he got up from the bed and began to pull something fro his pocket. "I need some air." He said bitterly as he placed a white box on the bed and began to walk out the room.

"Jay don't leave, you always do this. I'm not trying to break up with you, I'm just trying to be realistic." Jay looked at her and rolled his eyes before slamming the door shut and leaving out the house. Alex sighed as she fell back in the bed, angered by how much the situation had played out like she expected. She rolled over and picked up the square box Jay had left on the bed. She examined it for a few seconds before popping the lid off. She shot up and almost fell off the bed when she saw the diamond ring inside.

"I swear Ellie, I think that was the best sex we ever had." Sean smiled as he sat up against the foot of the bed.

"How did we get on the floor again?" Ellie laughed.

"That's a good question." Sean smiled as he leaned over and kissed his wife one more time. "I was a jerk... for leaving." Sean said slowly after he broke the kiss. "I still want you to go to school this semester. I'll put in extra hours or something, we can make it work." Sean said sincerely.

"No Sean, there's no way. I'm going to have to work full time, we need to save all the money we can. I didn't want to admit it but," Ellie hesitated before she continued. " I am kind of happy about this new baby. I don't know how to explain it yet but I kind of love him or her already." Ellie smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"I can't imagine loving another child as much as we love Mykel, but I think I know what you mean," Sean said equally happy as he placed his hands on top of Ellie's.

"I'm almost done this book anyway." Ellie said as she nuzzled her head back into Sean's chest. "I think I am going to make it before deadline, and my publisher has high hopes, and all he read was the concept."

"If that book sells like I think it will, than we will be set." Sean beamed. Maybe life was going to look up from here.

Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had Jay Hogart, her Jay actually bought her a ring? It all made sense, why he couldn't pay any of the bills at the apartment, where all his money was going. He was so, so, stupid, but she loved him for it. She jumped up out of the bed and ran after him. She had to make sure this wasn't some sort of sick joke.

"I take it you like the ring." Jay said from the stoop as he exhaled some cigarette smoke from his mouth.

"I can't believe you Jay, that you would take all of your money and spend it on this ring. It was so, so-"

"Stupid right," Jay said cutting Alex off but still not looking at her.

"Amazing," Alex smiled as she sat down on the steps next to Jay. "It fits my finger perfect," She said slowly, as she been to feel dizzy by the smell of Jay's cigarette smoke.

"You aren't supposed to wear that unless you say yes." Jay stated simply as he looked over at Alex.

"You haven't asked me anything for me to say yes to," Alex said as she stood up when she finally realized that it was Jay's cigarette that was making her feel sick.

"I would ask you but I just figured what's the point when you can't see us making it or whatever you said. I just wanted you to see what you could have had before I took that ring back and got my money." Jay answered as he flicked his cigarette and stood up.

"That's some bullshit Jay and you know it," Alex smiled. "If you were going to take the ring back you wouldn't have left it in the room for me to take. You should already know once I get this in my hands you aren't getting it back no matter what my answer is."

Jay couldn't help but smile. He knew from her reaction that Paige was just a convenient distraction, that Alex really did want to be with him and that they could make it through anything. He was so happy that he almost forgot that he needed to tell her about Taryn. He wasn't going to lie to Alex anymore. Lying is what he did to everyone else not the people that he loved. He chuckled at the fact that he was becoming slightly sappy, and looked up at Alex.

"I'm still waiting for you to ask me your question Jay," Alex smiled.

"Lexie, before I ask you I need you to be okay with something." Jay said as he walked over and took her hands into his.

"Ok, sure what is it. You're not gay are you?" She laughed.

"Lexie," Jay began, a very serious tone in his voice. "Amy's daughter," he said before he took a deep breath. "She's my daughter to." Jay could feel Alex shaking as the words escaped his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked now getting angry.

"I went to see them today, and I looked at her, really looked at her. I am so sorry Lexie but-" Jay couldn't finish before Alex pulled her hands out of his and took the ring off throwing it at him.

"I can't believe you Jay. I can't fucking believe you." Alex yelled angrily as she walked quickly down the street. It was 2:00 am, and it was no secret where Alex was going.

Sean was surprised when he woke up before Ellie the next morning. That's when all the memories from the night before came flooding back to him. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant again. It was surreal. He quietly got out of bed so she could rest and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Jay," Sean said surprised. "What are you doing up man?" Sean asked his best friend as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep last night." He shrugged.

"You and Alex have a fight or something?" Sean asked as he went to make some coffee.

"I'm sure Paige helped her to get over it." Jay said as he stood up.

"Ouch man," Sean felt bad for his friend. He knew how much Alex meant to him. He knew that Jay had always regretted the things that he had done to her and beat himself up about it all of the time. He knew Jay, and Jay was not the type to show emotion. He could only hope that Alex could understand that. They needed to be together, if they weren't, it would completely destroyed their little unit. Their sense of a functional dysfunction. Sean was about to try and comfort his friend when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean asked as he picked up the receiver.

"Sean, what the hell?" Towerz exclaimed on the other end of the line.

"Oh hey man, why are you calling the house phone?" Sean said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"I don't know how all four of you have cell phones and none of you answered them all night. It took me hours to remember your house number. I called the same old lady like four times and she cussed me out bad the last time I called." Towerz said not letting down in his rant.

"Ok man, you reached us now, what's up." Sean laughed.

"Libs had the baby a few hours ago, at 6:13 am to be exact." Towerz said happily as he smiled through the phone.

"Are you serious," Sean yelled as he jumped up from his chair. "Oh man I told you she was in labor for real."

"Yea, we joked about that the whole time." Towerz laughed. "He's perfect Sean, tell everyone. His name is Aaron Terrell Preston III and he was seven pounds six onces. He looks like Libs but he looks like he's going to get dark like me." Sean was so happy for his friend. He wanted to be there for him though like he had been before, and like Towerz had been for him when Mykel was born.

"Libs, is knocked out and I think I may take a nap too for a while. You guys should come down this afternoon around 2:00 to see him." Towerz yawned.

"Ok man, we'll be there try and get some sleep." Sean said as they hung up the phone.

"Libs had a boy," Sean smiled. "We are going down today around 2:00, so make sure you are ready ok. I'm going to go tell Ellie." Sean said as he happily ran back up the steps and forgetting about Jay's problem in the midst of all the excitement.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update guys**. **I just haven't been home to upload any files. I have been so busy with school, work, and volunteering. I hope you like this chapter. It was one of my favorites for some reason lol. I know this whole Jalex Palex triangle seems pretty ambiguous but you will find out within the next two chapters who she picks. Please review, I truly appreciate you all !**


	23. I choose you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any rights. I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit. So don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway. **

**A/N: Ah the moment of truth. Finally we get to see who Alex picks. This was by far the most re-written chapter ever lol. I hope you enjoy it. **

"_Sean I need you to sit down." I was so nervous; we were only 20 years old. _

"_What's wrong Elle?" Sean asked as he sat down on the couch and I took his hand into mine. We had just gotten our relationship somewhat back to normal. Sean was still on probation, but he was trying to turn his life around. Jay had gotten him a great job at the garage he worked for and I was about a year and a half away from being finished at University. This couldn't have happened at a worse time and I was so afraid of what Sean's reaction was going to be. I refused to kill or give up my baby and if Sean wasn't ok with that than I would just have to figure out a way to make it on my own._

"_Elle, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." I smiled at Sean and pulled him into a kiss. If we were going to break up over this I wanted to get one last kiss in. I thought back to the night with Craig over two years ago. I still hated myself for letting it go as far as it did. Sean had been perfect. He never cheated on me once. I was so selfish for not understanding that he needed his space. It may have taken several years but I always knew things would be normal between us again. And then this happens. I broke the kiss and braced myself for the worse._

"_Sean, I went to the doctor last week and he told me – well ..." I sighed as I gripped his hands tighter. "He told me that I'm pregnant." _

"He's so beautiful Libs," Ellie cried as she gently cradled baby Aaron that afternoon. She was just as disappointed as Sean that they had missed the birth but Liberty was just happy to see them. Ellie had jumped at the chance to hold the baby and was in awe at how perfect the child looked. They had dragged Jay with them to the hospital even though he was still depressed about Alex. He showed as much interest in the new baby as Mykel, who had grown board with him after about ten minutes and made her way over to the T.V in Liberty's room. Everyone could tell that whatever had happened between Jay and Alex was serious; they just weren't sure how to bring the situation up.

"I just can't believe he is finally here. I can't even begin to describe the feeling." Liberty said sincerely as she leaned on Towerz' arm.

"He's so tiny mommy, and he sleeps a lot." Justice said as she examined her brother in Ellie's arms. She had been anticipating the day she would become a big sister but for some reason it seemed a lot more eventful in her five year old mind.

"He's going to sleep a lot for a while _Just_, he's still got so much growing to do." Towerz said as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"It's not going to be hard at all Elle," Sean said as he took the baby from her into his arms.

"What's not going to be hard?" Jay asked as he looked up from watching T.V in the small room with Mykel.

"To love another one," Ellie smiled.

"Oh my god," Liberty almost shrieked. "Are you really?" Ellie smiled and nodded.

"Wow, congratulations you guys, I really mean it," Towerz said cheerfully as Sean passed him his son.

"I need a smoke," Jay said as he got up to leave the room. It was a conspiracy, everyone was either pregnant or had a child, everyone but Alex. He had convinced himself that was the reason she wanted to be with Paige. When Alex was with Jay she was reminded of the child she lost, and the fact that she had never gotten pregnant again.

"Where Uncle Jay going?" Mykel asked innocently, still not aware of what was going on.

"I don't know baby but why don't you come sit on Mommy's lap."Ellie said sweetly causing Mykel to run eagerly to her.

"Maybe I should go check on him," Sean said concerned. "He had a fight with Alex last night and he never got a chance to finish telling me about it."

"Oh man, I'll go with you." Towerz said as he kissed his son gently on the forehead and passed him to Liberty, who readily cradled him against her.

"I hope they can finally work things out." Ellie said as she played in her daughter's hair.

"If Jay and Alex are still tolerating each other this long, then nothing is ever going to tear them apart," Liberty said softly as she motioned for Justice to come interact with her new brother. "Don't worry Elle; I have a good feeling about this."

"Do you want some more coffee hon," Paige asked Alex sweetly. It was a routine that had happened for many nights since they had gotten back together. Last night had been different though, Paige thought. Alex stayed on the couch, and cried harder than she ever had before. She told Paige about everything from the ring to Taryn. Paige knew she had lost her to Jay, and even though Alex wasn't aware she had been suspecting for a while that Jay and Alex would soon have a permanent tangible reason to be together. It broke Paige's heart but she had grown to love Alex so much that she truly wanted her to be happy.

"I'm fine Paige." Alex said as she made her way back to Paige's couch. It had been a long night, and an even worse morning. Alex woke up feeling sick and tired. She had cried for a long time in Paige's arms the night before but she couldn't help that a part of her wished it was Jay who was holding her. It was at that moment that she realized it was Jay who owned her heart. She would always have a place in it for Paige, but Jay, he had the deed. "I'm sorry for doing this to you again. It's like whenever Jay and I have a problem you're the one that I turn to." Alex said as she pulled the blanket protectively around her on the couch.

"Alex, I love you and I always will. Alexis loves you and I want you to be with me forever, but I'm not sure if that is what will be best for you." Paige said as she sat down on the coffee table in front of Alex.

"I just don't know anymore Paige. I do love you, it's just-"

"Jay had a part of your heart Alex long before I ever came into the picture." Paige blinked back tears knowing that she was making the most difficult decision ever. "I am always going to be your friend, I am always going to be there for you but even I can see that you and Jay complete each other."

"But he has hurt me so much," Alex said as she sat up and looked at Paige.

"He is only human. He has been completely faithful to you for 5 years. He got with Amy again when you two weren't together. He didn't know about his daughter I'm sure. He has grown up and changed so much and I know that he loves you. Don't worry about me you have done more for me these past few months than you could have ever known." Paige smiled. "I am going to start going to the gym with Marco and I am finally ready to start eating right." Paige sighed as she stood up and smoothed out her pants. "Did I fail to mention I put Matt out for good a few days ago?"

"Finally," Alex sighed. "I am so proud of you Paige." Alex sat back for a few minutes before she finally got up and walked over to Paige. "I love Jay, as much as we fuss and fight, we are made for each other. Paige I am going to always love you I just-"

"I know Alex; I know you don't even have to explain." Paige said as she wrapped her arms around Alex, taking in her scent one last time. "I will miss this, us being together and all."

"Thank you, for being so amazing." Alex said as she pulled Paige into a kiss. It was crazy just how much emotion and power went into that kiss. It was the goodbye kiss. The kiss marked the end to a chapter, to a series. The kiss had love and conviction. Alex always knew that she had Paige to turn to but deep down she knew that no matter what, her heart belonged to Jay. She could only hope that it wasn't too late to make things right between them.

Jay rubbed his eyes as he watched the hustle carrying on outside the emergency room exit of the hospital. He closed his eyes and listened to the approaching ambulances and for once, didn't know what his next move would be. He needed Alex more than anything and he wanted to make things right. He needed to work things out with Amy too, but he hated her so much. He hated her for the way she treated his daughter, and how she messed up his life. He also knew that he didn't need a test, that little girl looked so much like Jay that she could have been his clone. He was so stressed and confused, none of his friends could even begin to understand.

"Jay?" Sean asked cautiously as he and Towerz walked outside of the hospital. If they didn't know any better they would have sworn that Jay was crying.

"Leave me alone ok, I came outside so I didn't have to be around you." Jay bellowed.

"Look man, I'm sorry for whatever it was that you and Alex fought about but this is a happy occasion, we have a new addition man. You and Alex will work it out, you always do." Towerz said as he walked towards his friend.

"Don't man." Jay threatened. "I don't need to talk about this, go back inside or whatever and I will be inside in a minute."

"Jay stop being so stubborn man, Alex wants to be with you not Paige." Sean said loudly. "She will be back, you will make up, and life will be good again. Now you are going to be an uncle again be happy for me man, for me."

"How can I be happy when everybody and their mother have children but Alex? Believe it or not that is what she really wants. I took that away from her; I know it was my fault somehow. Do you know why we fought? Because Amy's daughter is my daughter and that is the one thing that should have been Alex's, my child!" Jay said finally breaking down. "I love Alex. I want her to be with me forever, but because I was a stupid, insecure, asshole my entire life she won't."Sean and Towerz looked at each other in shock. Jay was not the emotional type at all, so this was a new territory for them. They knew him well enough to know that if they didn't handle this situation carefully they could mess things up even more with him.

"I'm sorry man, but if it's true and you have a daughter now you should be happy. I know Taryn and she needs a stable parent in her life. Amy is crazy, why do you think we let her stay over our house so much." Towerz said calmly.

"Jay," Sean said as he stood in front of his friend. "Look at me man. I am sorry but you and Alex have got to stop blaming yourselves for her miscarriage okay. There are a lot of reasons that they happen. When you are meant to have a child together you will. She may be upset about Amy now but can you blame her. Give her some time to come around." Jay looked up at Sean still not saying a word. At least Sean knew he was getting through to him. "Look, in the mean time you should try and work something out with Amy, it sounds like this girl needs you in her life and how can Alex fault you for that." Jay thought about what his friends said to him for a long time. He didn't respond and he didn't show any emotion. A few minutes later he turned and walked back into the hospital.

"I'm not saying I feel better, but I think you two might be right." Jay said as he turned to look at Towerz and Sean. They were just about to head to the elevator when Towerz suggest that they stop at the cafeteria.

"Are you kidding man Hospital food sucks," Sean laughed.

"Well we haven't eaten today, I know Liberty is starving." Towerz said as he headed towards the elevator.

"We should at least go out and get her some real food."Jay said as he stopped walking.

"Food is food," Towerz shrugged.

"No man we are not letting you do that to yourself, let's go." Sean laughed as they turned around to head towards the parking lot.

"Is that Marco over there?" Jay asked curiously as they passed the Emergency unit.

"I think it is." Sean said as Marco turned around and noticed them. "Oh no he's coming this way. Let's go," Sean said as he began to walk faster.

"Jay," Marco called out as he began to come closer to them. "Oh Jay, I'm so glad you're here."

"Marco," Jay said now getting worried. "What's going on? It's not Alex is it?" Jay asked anxiously.

"You didn't here?" Marco questioned.

"Hear what?" Jay said as he grabbed hold of Marco.

"It's Amy," Marco said sadly, as Jay breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh I don't care about her," Jay said coldly, ready to walk away.

"Jay she- she died this afternoon." Marco said. "I'm in charge of her daughter's case. That's why I'm here."

"She died?" Sean said in shock as he looked up at Towerz. Jay didn't know what to think. Suddenly everything around him became black.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I am so sorry to all of my Palex lovers. I know this could have went both ways but I really do love Jalex more. I think they need each other. Sappy I know. I had known since the beginning that I was going to kill Amy off, it is kind of sad but Jay is really going to be in for the time of his life now. I won't give anything away but that will be focused on more in the sequel. Thanks for the reviews. And my Palex lovers I hope you aren't to mad. They're relationship was complicated in my story and on the show, and I can only hope I did it justice. Only 3 more chapters left we still have to find out what's happening with Craig, and well … you'll see just make sure you review. I love you all more. **


	24. Faster than he can catch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any rights. I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit. So don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway.**

**A/N:Long time no update. Well I got some angry hate mail from some people who were not so pleased with my decision to break Palex up in my story. I am the type of person that takes that kind of stuff to heart and it did discourage me for a while. But then I saw that this story had been given the honor of being put in a C2 and I decided that I owed all of my faithful readers and reviewers the end of this story. So everyone thank lissa x suee. If it had not been for her this story may have never properly ended. I thank every positive person who has supported me through the journey of writing this fic, and thanks for sticking with it. Sadly it is almost over.**

**Remember guys there is a difference between constructive criticism and flaming. Words really can hurt. But I still love you all regardless.**

**Well... on with the story.**

_It took me a long time to finally decide to write this book. I always knew that it would happen; what I didn't know was when it would or just how much this book would affect my life. They say you should always be thankful for your situation because someone, somewhere has it worse. I feel very sorry for the poor schmuck who has it worse off than me or my friends._

"I guess I should head out of here," Alex said as she noticed 2:45 blink onto Paige's cable box.

"You do know that you can still come to me if you ever need anything at all." Paige smiled. She was trying to keep a strong face around Alex so that she wouldn't regret her decision, but every moment it became harder to justify. How could she and Alex just be friends, that is why she had removed herself from the picture the last time. She just couldn't stand to be around Alex if she couldn't have all of her. She was giving up the fight to Jay; who was she to hold Alex back from what she really wanted. They were different and leading different lives, and although she felt carefree and alive around Alex that was nothing they could really build a life around. Eventually the realities of life would get in the way just like they had before and Paige was very much aware of that. She and Alex were two very different people. She was an executive at the company she worked, while Alex still attempted to find her place in life. She had a daughter to raise, while Alex had freedom and spontaneity ahead of her. All she and Alex had and would ever have would be a fun pick me up relationship worthy to be kept under wraps. Maybe one day they could be together again, but this was not that day. Paige sighed as Alexis began to cry for her in the bedroom.

"She's probably just hungry," Paige said as she stood up. Still, despite everything her mind told her, in her heart she knew she was going to have a hard time with this situation. She smiled as she walked towards the bedroom, she had to put on a strong face for Alex.

"What if I'm making a mistake. What if he leaves me or worse cheats on me again with Amy. Will you come visit as I spend the rest of my life in prison for Jay's murder," Alex said to Paige as she followed her into the bedroom and watched her soothe her daughter.

"That is ridiculous hon, Jay loves you. I mean it is painfully obvious. He isn't going to leave you. I highly doubt he would have brought you a ring if he wanted to do that." Paige said now getting frustrated as Marco's ring tone sang out on her cellphone.

"And you are sure you are ok with this Paige, I mean I still just don't know." Alex said as she stepped closer.

"Yes you do Alex, you and Jay need each other and that is that." Paige said as she finally calmed her daughter and went to call Marco back.

"Maybe we should talk about this more." Alex said apprehensively. "We can't just decide to be friends and let that be that."

"Why can't we," Paige said as she waited for Marco to answer his phone. Alex rolled her eyes as she sat down in the chair in Alexis' room. She hated when Paige used the phone to run from the situation at hand. She decided to get up and play with Alexis before she left when she noticed all of the color drain from Paige's skin. "Ok Marco, I'll let her know. Tell Jay I'm sorry." Alex looked up when she heard Paige mention Jay's name, she knew at that moment that something was very wrong.

"What is it?" Alex questioned.

"You need to get down to the hospital, Jay really needs you right now." Paige said sadly.

"Paige what happened," Alex said standing up.

"Amy died last night, Marco is in charge of her daughter's case and he needs to try and convince Jay to be there for his daughter."Alex sat down in shock, as she processed what Paige had just told her. Amy had died, just when she had considered forgiving her.

Craig sat in his LA apartment. It had been a little over a week since the entire Ellie, fiasco. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He was almost certain that if he ever went back around them again he would either be murdered or put in prison. He rubbed his hands through his hair as he processed if it was worth the risk.

"Craig you haven't talked to me once since we got back to LA." Ashley said sadly as she entered the room from the kitchen.

"What is there to talk about Ashley, I have completely destroyed all of my friendships in Toronto." Craig kicked his feet back as he began to toss a ball against his wall.

" Why didn't you tell me that you were still using?" Ashley questioned. "We could have gotten you help, who knows what affect that stuff had on you combined with your meds." Craig glared up at Ashley, this was exactly why he had cheated on her so many times before, she was always trying to make him face reality.

"I'm not stupid Ash, I would never mix the two. I just haven't been taking my meds." Craig laughed.

"What! I knew it, that explains everything. Maybe we can get Sean and Ellie to forgive you." Ashley said as she contemplated calling Ellie at that very moment.

"That wasn't an episode Ash, I need Ellie in my life nothing is truer than that, and I want her daughter to. I want Sean out of the picture and nothing is going to stop me." Craig said angrily as he jumped up from the couch. "If you call Ellie you won't ever call anyone else, ever again." Craig said in a voice that sent instant chills up Ashley's spine.

"Are you threatening me Craig?" Ashley said trembling but still trying to hold her ground.

"No, I am promising you." Craig smiled as he retreated to his studio and slammed the door.

"Jay man are you going to be ok?" Sean asked still in shock himself. If you asked him yesterday if he ever thought Jay would make a decent father he probably would have laughed, now the reality of the situation was slamming them right in the face.

"I don't know man, I don't really know what to think right now." Jay looked up at Marco as he tried to process everything that was going on. "Where is Taryn at now?"

"She is at my office. She was the one that called the operator when she found Amy passed out. They EM T's brought her over to the hospital and immediately contacted child welfare who sent me down to be her representative. I didn't want her to be damaged by the situation anymore than she already was so I sent her back to my office to wait for me. We'll probably send her to the children's shelter for the next couple of days until we can get something figured out." Marco said calmly as he explained the situation to his friends.

"Dude you can't let them put your daughter in a shelter!" Towerz exclaimed. He loved Taryn to death and he knew how hard her little life had been so far having Amy as a mother, he wasn't about to sit their and let Jay neglect her too.

"I don't know what to do right now T, I didn't even know that I had a child a week ago, and now you want me to take sole responsibility for her." Jay said getting angry, this situation was making him feel sick and he needed Alex more than anything.

"I think that we should let Ellie and Libs know what is going on." Sean said trying to get the pressure off of Jay for a little. Jay stood up ready to punch something just as Alex made her way through the double doors.

"Jay I heard," It was all she could get out before he sat down and pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't care anymore if he was letting his guard down, there was no way that he was letting go.

"I need to talk to the doctors. Jay I need you to stay close though," Marco said as he stood up.

"Yeah we're going to go tell the girls," Sean said as he and Towerz headed to the elevator.

"Have you seen Taryn yet?" Alex asked a few minutes after everyone left the room.

"No she is at Marco's office or something like that."Jay said still not wanting to let Alex go.

"I'm so sorry Jay," Alex started only for Jay to squeeze her harder.

"Don't ok, you don't have to be sorry. You have every right to be angry. Maybe if I hadn't been such an ass to you or Amy, none of..." Jay trailed of as he bit his lip. He took a deep breath as he let Alex go and looked up at her. "I don't know what to do Lex, every time I try to get my life together I find out something worse than the last time."

"There's nothing wrong with having a daughter Jay, I was wrong for making you feel like there was." Alex said as she looked at him sincerely.

"There's everything wrong with it Lex, she should be your daughter and her mother just killed herself." Jay shouted. Alex stared at the floor as she carefully chose her next words.

"As much as I hated Amy for what she did to me, I would still want her daughter to have the best life especially if you are her father. This is going to be so hard, but we owe that little girl that much, to do everything we can to try and make her life ok." Jay didn't say anything he just nodded. Everything was happening so fast, he only hoped he could keep up with it all.


	25. How will we Manage

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any rights. I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit. So don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway.**

_Stop for just a moment. Now listen, do you hear that? Depending on where you are at this very moment you may be detecting a various amount of things. A baby crying, a couple shouting, a pen tapping, a siren blaring. Or maybe, it's just the process of you mind encoding these very letters into words, and those words into thoughts, as your mind continues to paint images of the story I have just told you. They call me Nash and I can honestly say that my life is... well func in dysfunction, I think that puts it best. I can function in my dysfunction and I can function because of my dysfunction. The journey of my life thus far has been a horizontal maze of bumps and ridges but it has made me who I am. I finally found my reason for writing and I hope that you felt it too._

Ellie smiled as she closed her laptop computer. Months and months of writing and rewriting, twisting and changing the plot and direction of her novel, she was finally complete. She felt a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders as she settled down into her bed and stared lovingly at Sean. He slept so peacefully and she couldn't help but reach out and brush some of his hair back out of his face, causing him to wake up slightly.

"Hmm, what time is it?" He asked groggily as he noticed the sun peaking through their bedroom window. He thought it was Saturday but he wasn't completely sure, the last couple of weeks had been so crazy and had thrown him off completely.

"It's only 8:30, go back to sleep." Ellie smiled.

"It is Saturday right?" Sean asked as he let out a yawn.

"Yes, do you think we would still be in bed if it wasn't," Ellie laughed.

"Hmm, your right about that." Sean smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"We get to hear it at 12:30 don't we," Sean asked smiling just a little to much.

"Yes we get to hear the heartbeat at 12:30," Ellie laughed. She still couldn't believe she had a life inside her all over again. She still couldn't believe how much she had been against it but how quickly euphoria had taken over once she found out.

"I finished," Ellie said quietly changing the subject as she laced her hand into Sean's.

"Aww, Elle that is awesome, when are you going to take it to that editor." Sean asked anxiously.

"I want to read the whole thing through one more time but I am thinking some time this week."

"I haven't said it in a while but, I- I really love you Elle." Sean said after taking a deep breath and pulling Ellie closer.

"I know you love me Sean. I love you to and everything you have done for me." Ellie was just so happy that the whole Craig situation was behind them. They had a whole future to look forward to. Hopefully her book would be successful, but even if it wasn't Ellie still felt accomplished. She had finished something she set out to do, and from that she knew her character was still intact. She would never feel like a hypocrite when she told her children not to procrastinate, or to not start something that they didn't plan on finishing. Being a good mother meant more to Ellie than anyone would ever know, more than she was willing to let anyone know. Craig had almost taken that away from her. Ellie felt the rage come inside her. She still didn't know what she would do if she ever saw Craig again, and she didn't want to think about it either.

"How are we going to manage; this house was crowded as is?" Ellie heard Sean ask pulling her from out of her thoughts.

"Manage what?" She asked, slightly guilty that she hadn't been listening to him.

"Remember Jay is going to bring Taryn over today. He finally decided to take custody of her." Sean sighed as he stroked his hand through Ellie's hair.

"We have plenty of room, and once the new baby comes if they are still here she can just share a room with Mykel." Ellie said nonchalantly.

"Whoa, who says they are going to be living in our house that long." Sean said sitting up.

"Sean it was your idea to bring Jay and Alex here in the first place. You certainly can't expect them to up and leave now. Not with Jay just gaining custody of his estranged daughter." Ellie said calmly as she sat up with Sean.

"I don't think Mykel will like that very much. I'm not even sure how well she is going to take the new baby news."Sean said as he rubbed his head and thought about how possessive his daughter could be.

"Maybe we should get her a pet first." Ellie laughed.

"That's not a bad idea," Sean smiled as he pulled Ellie down on top of him into a kiss.

"Sean," Ellie said laughing between kisses, "It's too early. We'll wake everyone up."

"Since when did that ever stop us," Sean said as he pulled Ellie closer and began to deepen the kiss. A few minutes had passed and the two were engaged in four play like no other. It had been such a long time since they made love first thing in the morning and Sean was more than excited. All of a sudden just a Sean was embarking on his excitement he felt Ellie attempting to push herself off of him.

"What in the hell are you doing, I just got it up," Sean exclaimed angrily as he watched Ellie make a dash for the bathroom. He closed his eyes and sighed as he heard the contents of Ellie's stomach splash against the water. It was at that very moment that he knew his new child was going to have it out for him once it was born. "Be careful what you wish for." Sean mumbled to himself angrily. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It had to be one of the most disappointing sexual letdowns he had experienced in a long time.

"I'm sorry Sean," Ellie said softly from the bathroom as she got up to go brush her teeth. It was going to be a long pregnancy she could already tell. How was she going to manage with a three year old, Alex, Jay, and his new five year old all in her house this time.

"Jay, I know you're nervous." Marco said as his friend and client filled out the last of the paperwork on Taryn. "I think that you two will do great, plus you have such a great support system. She is probably going to act out for a couple of weeks as she tries to adjust to this drastic change in her life. Just try to be understanding Jay." Marco had taken a fondness to Taryn and he truly believed that there where no bad children only bad circumstances, even if half of her genes came from Jay. "I'm going to go get her; she should be all ready to go with you." Marco smiled as he walked through the double doors of the children's shelter to get Taryn.

Jay let out a breath he had been holding in as he flopped down on the couch, he still couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"I bet you think this is really funny Amy but guess what," Jay said out loud to no one in particular. "Alex is still going to marry me and I'm still going to be happy." Jay shook his head as he leaned forward and looked at the ground. "I am going to try, that's all I can promise. I am going to try to be a good fa- father." It still sounded so weird, he was a father and it's not like he was holding a little baby, Taryn was already five and had the attitude of someone three times her age. "You may be laughing Amy but I'm not going to mess this one up." Jay said out loud just as the double doors opened. He looked up to see the little dirty blonde staring back at him. She dropped her bag to the ground as she attempted to pull up the left strap of her overalls and look Jay up and down. She rolled her eyes before turning around to give Marco a look that said, _do I really have to go with him?_ Jay took a deep breath as he stood up, he could tell this was not going to be easy.

"Now Taryn we are going to miss you but Jay is going to do the best he can. You two are going to have to work together ok." Marco said to her as he took off her little backwards cap and turned it around.

"Thanks, Mr. Del Rossi." Taryn said as she picked up her bag and began heading towards the door.

"I owe you Marco for helping to talk some sense into me," Jay said as he smiled at him. Marco just shook his head and smiled as he watched his friend walk away.

"One more thing Jay," Marco yelled.

"What's that ?" Jay asked back.

"Good luck, I know you can be a good dad if you just try." Jay nodded as he and Taryn headed toward his car. Well this would certainly be an awkward ride. Two weeks ago he was denying this girl's very existence, and she thought he was dead, now they were being forced into each other's lives and Jay had no idea how to relate to her.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early!" Ellie asked Alex as she walked into her kitchen later that morning.

"I couldn't really get back to sleep you know." Alex said quietly. Ellie nodded as she got eggs and milk out of the fridge to prepare breakfast with. "You stressed too?" Alex chuckled.

"Oh no, I really do feel like making breakfast." Ellie smiled, "I think it may make Taryn feel a little less awkward when she gets here." Ellie said as she got the waffler iron out.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this Elle, that little girl is going to hate me because I'm not her mother." Alex said as she stood up and went to help her.

"It might take her a while to get used to you but I think everything will eventually work out." Ellie said confidently.

"I would hate me if I were her, her mom just died and I hated her." Alex said trying not to sound to emotional. "I mean Amy was my best friend once and I couldn't even bring myself to go to the funeral." Alex said quietly as she began to crack some eggs for Ellie.

"Alex, what happened to Amy was so sad. I believe that she may have been able to turn her life around with help, but there is nothing we can do except honor her by loving that little girl as if she is already a part of this family." Ellie adverted her eyes towards Alex for a moment, she didn't know how her friend was feeling and she could only hope she could support her to the best of her abilities.

"Enough about me, how is the new baby doing," Alex asked changing the subject, she had gotten very good at doing that.

"I am getting a little morning sickness here and there, still not as bad as Mykel but then again I didn't start having it with her until almost my second trimester. Oh we are going to here the heartbeat today," Ellie said a little to excited.

"For someone who didn't want anymore kids, you sure are excited."Alex said as she forced a smile. "I would have figured you would be ready to... um never mind." Alex looked down she had almost offended her best friend and that would have not been a good outcome.

"I'm not going to cut myself Alex, if that's what you're thinking." Ellie looked at her arms as she thought about the many scars and cuts that used to adorn them. "I love this new baby, and I knew I would that is why I didn't want to get pregnant again _yet_. There's no way I couldn't be totally in love with my child." Ellie said assertively.

"Well Taryn isn't my child," Alex started. "But -um- hopefully we can love each other too."

"So Taryn-um-what kind of stuff do you like to do?" Jay finally asked after the first ten minutes of driving in silence. She didn't answer him. She didn't even look in his direction.

"Ok, well – um- uh- I personally love cars, oh and racing, that's pretty fun. I love playing cards, yeah maybe I'll teach you to play _Hold em_ one day." Jay laughed as he turned onto the highway.

"I already know how." Taryn said quietly.

"What! But your five, what do you know about hold em?" Jay asked astonished.

"I used to watch the poker shows every night," She answered still not looking his way."I use to like to watch the car races on TV too.

"Damn, I guess that type of stuff is hereditary." Jay laughed, Taryn did not.

"Look, um Taryn. I know this is going to be hard, but I really do care about you. I am sorry about Amy but I am going to try my best to be a good dad to you." Jay said seriously as he looked straight ahead of him at the road.

"Sure," Taryn said sadly. She just couldn't catch a break. All she could hope was that her life with this man would be better than the life she had been having.

**A/N: I know I said this was the second to last chapter, but I think I may have two more we'll see. Thanks so much for the positive reviews and words of encouragement, I really appreciated it everyone.**


	26. We will make it work like we always have

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any rights. I don't work for Degrassi, and I am not writing this for profit. So don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway.**

**AN: This is it guys I decided to just put everything together into one long final chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

"Well here we are." Jay said as he turned off the ignition to his car and watched Taryn look around.

"Isn't this Ms. Ellie, and Mr. Sean's house?" Taryn asked confused.

"Um yea. Well me and my girlfriend are staying with them for a while. Don't worry you have your own room though." Jay said as he got out of the car.

"Why don't you have your own place? Don't you work?" Taryn asked as she also got out of the car and grabbed her _Spongebob_ bags.

"Of course I work. I fix cars but -um- we like it here, Alex and I. Plus we help them out with their daughter and all." Jay felt a little embarrassed as he watched Taryn shake her head and make her way to the front steps. "Um- Taryn why don't you let me carry your bags for you." Jay said as he ran up to her. Suddenly the situation had become tangible to him. Taryn was his daughter and she was going to be his daughter for the rest of his life.

"I only have two bags. I think I can handle it." Jay took a deep breath as he unlocked the door. This little girls attitude was ridiculous, but he was trying to be nice since it was a difficult situation.

"Sean, Ellie." Jay called out as he and Taryn entered the house. Taryn couldn't help but smile as the smell of the breakfast Ellie had made wafted in her direction. It had been such a long time since she had anything besides cereal for breakfast; maybe once a year when Amy used to be sober. "I guess they went to their doctor's appointment."

"That smells great!" Taryn said as she happily put her bags down. "Can we go eat?" It was the first time he had seen Taryn get enthusiastic about anything and that made him happy.

"Sure, the kitchen's this way." Jay said as he lead the way. Once again Ellie had done it. There was breakfast food to last for days and Taryn looked like she was in a dream.

"Oh my goodness it looks like you guys robbed an _IHOP_." Taryn said amazed as she grabbed a plate, causing Jay to chuckle. This girl really was just like him and that was bittersweet.

"Uncle Jay!" Mykel said happily as she and Alex entered the kitchen door a few minutes later.

"MAC! What's going on munchkin?" Jay said as he happily scooped Mykel into a hug. He didn't even notice the smile fall from Taryn's face at his actions. "Guess what MAC? You have a cousin now." Jay couldn't help but laugh as Mykel dropped her little mouth in shock. "This is Taryn. I want you to make her feel like home ok." Mykel nodded as she sized Taryn up before jumping off of Jay's lap.

"You can come play with me if you want." Mykel said happily.

"Oh that's a high compliment." Alex laughed as she looked in Taryn's direction. "We're really happy to have you here with us Taryn." Alex smiled.

"Sure you are." She said with an attitude as she slid off the chair and ran down the hall to a bedroom, slamming the door quickly behind her.

"Well that went better than expected." Jay said as he pulled out a cigarette. "I didn't even show her which room was hers." Jay laughed.

"I'm sure the streamers and welcome home sign that Ellie put up gave it away Jay." Alex said as she rolled her eyes. She knew it. The little girl hated her, and Alex for one didn't blame her.

"Oh my God Sean!" Ellie said emotionally as tears filled her eyes. "I had almost forgotten how amazing that sound is." Sean laughed as he squeezed Ellie's hand and kissed her forehead. He was once again overwhelmed with feelings. He couldn't describe it, he just knew he was in love all over again. He sat back and laughed as a single tear fell from his eye.

"It sounds, I don't know, harder; maybe more steady than Mykel's did." Sean said as he looked up at Ellie's doctor.

"Almost like horses galloping," Ellie laughed.

"Well they say that when the heartbeat is like that it could mean a boy." Dr. Mason smiled. "But of course we wont know until the second trimester if our predictions are true or not."

"A boy!" Sean beamed. He loved his daughter with all his heart, and could care less if he had another girl or a boy, as long as they were healthy, but the thought of a boy really excited him.

"Oh great Dr. Mason, why did you tell him that." Ellie laughed. "I can only imagined the amount of Nascar paraphernalia he is going to get now."

"Well hold out on that one tiger. We're not even into the second month yet. Ellie's 7 weeks along and as you saw from the ultrasound the baby is the size of a bean." Dr. Mason laughed.

"I know I- all of this is just so exciting!" Sean said as he kissed Ellie's knuckles happily.

"Well have you told Mykel yet." Dr. Mason asked curiously as he gave Ellie some towels to clean up.

"We were waiting for the right time we aren't sure how she's going to take it." Ellie said honestly.

"She's a smart girl and I'm sure she'll understand what is happening but it may be wise as you get closer to your due date for you all to enroll into one of the new sibling classes. It's going to be hard for her not being the canter of attention and we don't want her acting out." Dr. Mason said warmly.

"That sounds like a good idea Sean." Ellie said. "It's bad enough she is going to fight for Jay and Alex's attention now. We want her to handle becoming a sister well so she wont have to fight for ours."

"So what do you think of her?" Jay asked as he got up and walked closer to Alex.

"What's there to say, you saw what happened."Alex said as she finished washing the dishes for Ellie.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We had the most awkward ride over here. I mean Amy really sucked as a mom to her. She didn't have to say much but I could tell from what she did say." Jay said as he grabbed a soda out the fridge for himself and one for Alex.

"No- um- I can't have caffeine." Alex said as she pushed the can away.

"Since when?" Jay asked suspiciously as he put the can back in the fridge.

"I just can't. I don't like it anymore. Plus my doctor told me to stay away from it." Alex snapped.

"When did you go to the doctor? Are you sick or something." Jay asked a little concerned.

"No I'm fine it was just routine. No big deal. So we haven't talked about our plans to get out of here yet Jay." Alex said changing the subject as she put the last plate away and closed the cabinet.

"I can't think about that now Alex, We have to worry about affording Taryn." Jay said as he flipped through the mail that was on the kitchen table.

"Well when can you think about it Jay. I mean with Sean and Ellie having another baby they are going to need the space we are taking up." Alex said angrily.

"I know that Alex but they haven't said anything to us yet and we really can't afford it right now. I am going to try and get a second job or something and then maybe we can think about it." Jay said rolling his eyes.

"Jay I don't want to argue about this. Ellie isn't the type of person to put us out or let Sean put us out, but come on where is the baby going to sleep if we stay here with Taryn. I know this is a big house but damn. And if you think Mykel is going to share a room with the new baby you can forget that." Alex said as she sat down next to Jay at the table.

"Mommy and Daddy have a new baby?" Jay and Alex stared at each other alarmed praying that Mykel wasn't really standing behind them. They turned around slowly and sure enough, she was.

"Oh shit!" Jay sad under his breath. "Sean and Ellie are going to kill us."

"Taryn looked around the room as she tried to take everything in. She still couldn't believe her mother was gone. She couldn't cry about it, and while she hated her mother for everything she did to her, she still wanted her there. She sighed as she shook her head. That lady Alex seemed cool enough, and so did her father. Father it still sounded so weird in her little mind. She sat down on her new bed as she clutched her stuffed bunny tightly. She didn't know if she could ever bring herself to call him dad. After all, he left moments after he found out about her without any hesitation. He showed an obvious love towards Mykel, and Taryn was afraid that she could never compete with that. She doubted that he would have ever been involved in her life had things not happened the way they did. She smiled as she stood up. At least her new Aunt Ellie and Uncle Sean seemed nice enough. She barely knew them but everyone was trying to make her feel like home. She loved everything about their house down to the smell and she felt like her and Mykel would get along just fine. She smiled slightly as she picked up a picture of her best friend and her Uncle T. At least she would still see Justice all the time and she couldn't even describe how grateful she was for that. She shook her head as she looked at her hands and then up to the sky.

"I wish things could have been better Mama, but I think I might like it here." She laid back against the bed as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe things were going to look up for her and maybe all of this happened for a reason.

"Look Kelly, you can't tell Mommy and Daddy we told you that you were going to be a big sister. They wanted to tell you themselves ok. You still have a long time before the baby gets here because it is still in your Mommy but you'll be the best big sister ever." Alex said as she hugged onto Mykel tightly. She knew that there was no point in bargaining with a three year old but she figured she would try.

"That's not going to work Lex." Jay laughed. "Look MAC, if you don't tell your Mom and Dad that we slipped and told you than we will take you to the carnival today." Jay bribed causing Mykel to shake her head happily.

"Ok my lits are eel!" Mykel said happily as she made a zipping motion across her little lips. "I like Taryn, I go play with her." Just like that she jumped off Alex's lap and ran back out of the room.

"Hey guys!" Ellie said happily as she and Sean entered through the kitchen door. They couldn't have had better timing.

"Hey, how did your appointment go." Alex said enthusiastically to everyone's surprise.

"It went great. I'm right on schedule at seven weeks and the heartbeat was strong and just wonderful." Ellie said melting.

"Yea and the baby looked perfect." Sean beamed. "Just like a kidney bean."

"Wow!" Jay laughed. "I thought you had gotten sappy before Cameron."

"Whatever." Sean rolled his eyes before looking around. "Where's Taryn?" Sean asked curiously as Ellie closely watched Alex move about the kitchen.

"She went to her new room and your daughter just forced her way in there. So I am assuming they are playing or whatever." Jay said as he got up to get some ham out of the refrigerated. Ellie was about to pull a exhausted looking Alex aside when she caught Jay fumbling in the back of the fridge out the corner of her eye.

"Jay what is that?" Ellie said as she watched him pull the dish from the back of the shelf.

"Just that ham you made last week." He shrugged as he pulled the plastic wrap off.

"Oh- ugh the smell." Ellie and Alex said simultaneously.

"I'm gonna be sick." Not Ellie, but _Alex _said. Everyone gasped as she made her way to the bathroom.

"No fucking way!" Jay yelled out as he looked at Sean and Ellie in shock.

"Aww, hell you guys are going to be living with us forever."Sean said as he sat at the table and shook his head. It all made sense now. Alex and Ellie were both pregnant at the same time. He had a three year old, and Jay's new child all in his house. Someone found joy in watching him suffer. He was convinced.

"Ok Sean. I know your thinking it and no." Ellie said as she rubbed his back lovingly.

"Jay throw that damn meat away." Sean said angrily. "Please Ellie just one little drink?" Sean begged.

"Daddy!" Mykel said happily as she and Taryn came out into the kitchen. Distracting Ellie from her answer. She looked up and smiled at Jay's beautiful daughter.

"Hey Taryn!" Ellie said happily as Sean pulled Mykel onto his lap. "Sorry we weren't here when you got here, but I hope everything was ok." Ellie said kindly.

"Oh everything was great. Breakfast was yummy and I love my room." Taryn said smiling.

"Mommy and Daddy, why come you didn't tell me bout the baby?" Mykel asked curiously.

"You told her!!!" Sean and Ellie both yelled.

"MAC we had a deal." Jay said shocked.

"Yeah but you were mean to Taryn so the deals off." Mykel said smiling. Jay looked at Taryn confused. He thought he had been trying pretty damn hard to be nice. The girl was half Amy so it only made sense that she was a drama queen.

"I've been mad about a lot. Like when you first found out about me, how you just left." Jay looked down as the memory came back to him.

"I am so sorry that you had to even see that Taryn. I was just in shock at the time and I am sorry." He walked over and picked her up so that she could see him eye to eye. "I want you here. I am glad that I found out about you and even though I was scared I have loved you forever Taryn. Hell you are like a_ mini me._ I would be crazy not to love you."

Ellie hugged Sean tightly as tears came to her eyes." That was the sweetest thing you have ever said Jay." Ellie said as she picked up a tissue.

"Oh great, your hormones are acting batty already." Jay said as he rolled his eyes.

"You think her hormones are bad, wait until you see mine." Alex said as she slowly entered the kitchen.

"Alex!" Ellie said happily as she got up to hug her best friend. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to get my hopes up to be let down again. And I didn't want to do that to you guys, especially to you Jay." Alex said quietly.

"Alex you and Taryn are my fucking world." Jay said as he hugged Taryn and put her down. "I will always miss the baby we lost Alex but this could be our miracle. I swear I'll get that second job. I'll do whatever I can to make sure this new baby stays healthy."

Alex looked at Jay and smiled. She knew at that moment that she had made the right decision in staying with him. He loved her more than anything and she felt the same. She placed her hands on her stomach as the realization finally set in. She pulled Jay's on top of hers so that he could feel the slight swell that was starting to form. He smiled as he struggled to catch his breath. His child was going to live this time and he was going to try and give them and Taryn the best life possible.

"So does this mean you two are getting married?" Ellie asked curiously, as she Sean and Mykel observed the entire situation unfolding before them.

"I still got the ring so if Alex wants it I guess we could or whatever. We could use the tax break." Jay said haphazardly.

"Shut up Jay and give me my ring." Alex laughed as she pulled him into a kiss.

"God we are so dysfunctional!" Sean said as he sat back in the chair.

"We pretty much put the func right in it." Alex laughed as she pulled up from the kiss.

"Well, how else would we function guys. We wouldn't know how to handle a picture perfect life." Ellie said as she pulled Mykel closer to her.

"For once Elle I agree with you." Jay smiled as he and Sean looked back and forth. This was their family and they loved every minute of it.

**THE END!!!!!!! **

**... Wait**

**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean.**

"If Ellie wants to be with that poor two-bit loser than she can. I will just have to do everything in my power to make sure she is miserable, and that Sean is destroyed." Craig laughed deviously to himself as he flew down to Hawaii for a concert.

"Sir, exactly who are you talking to." Craig's butler said as he brought him out a glass of Brandy.

"What? Oh nobody Derek, I was just thinking of new lyrics to a song. _Two bit loser... Two bit dolly... Two bit hole in my he-art._ See."

"Whatever you say sir." Derek said as he raised his brow, noticing the crumbled picture of Alex, Jay, Liberty, Towerz, Justice,Sean, Ellie, Marco, Paige and Mykel on the ground. He always knew his boss Craig was crazy. He could only hope that insanity wouldn't make him do something that he would eventually regret.

**A/N: I can't believe it's done! I am kind of sad lol. Fear not however; for I am working on a sequel. I know you all want to know what's going to happen with these guys as much as I do. I promise the sequel will be just as intense and just as much drama, with a little humor too lol. I just want to take this moment to thank every single person who reviewed this story, made this story a favorite and gave this fic a chance. You gave me the confidence to complete it. I of course will always be critical on myself as a writer but to know that people actually enjoy my writing makes it all worthwhile. I asked Santa aka my father for a laptop for Christmas so you can guarantee that I will be writing 24/7 come Christmas day lol. Thank you all again and I hope that you all truly enjoyed this fic.**


End file.
